Like a hell family
by depressed one
Summary: It's a X-over. Summery inside.
1. Summery

Like a hell family.  
  
Summery.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of those characters.  
  
  
  
Place: Ats/season 5; Btvs/ season 7 (spoiler)  
  
This fanfic takes place after the death of the beast. Angel has recovered his soul. Cordelia has slept with Connor but it was the beast that controlled her. Connor went back live in the hotel and makes a big crisis. Gunn and Fred have broken up. After the death of Lilah Wesley went away of Angel investigation. Spike has recovered his soul.  
  
  
  
Summery: When Dawn is kidnapped during a visit to her father, Buffy is obliged to ask Angel's help. But Dawn has been kidnapped because she the key or just because she's a teen, 'cause a lot are kidnapped this time in L.A. Buffy gonna be very upset to be obliged to work with a girl she doesn't like....... Angel has problems with his son but that gonna be worst when this one gonna lose his......  
  
  
  
Pairing:  
  
Not Buffy/Angel  
  
Not Dawn/Connor  
  
Not Gunn/Fred  
  
Maybe Wesley/Fred  
  
Maybe Cordelia/Angel  
  
Maybe Spike/Buffy  
  
Maybe Faith/Gunn  
  
Maybe Faith/Connor (what she had passed two years in a woman jail)  
  
Maybe Spike/Angel (no, I kidding)  
  
  
  
Attention: There is some vulgarity, or insult in.  
  
(It can have some faults orthography, conjugation, grammar etc...) 


	2. Situation

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 1: Situation.  
  
  
  
Dawn went down the street, daydreaming. She was in L.A or more precisely back in L.A. The city where she's passed her childhood.  
  
See again all that reminded her souvenirs, but she couldn't stop her to think that all that was false.  
  
She was here for visit her father. She had thought that after her mother's death her father would have been closer of his girls, but no, he didn't. Before, when they lived together his wasn't so present so now....  
  
It started to be dark. Dawn knew she had to go back but she wanted that her father gets worried .... a little.  
  
With his job and his new bitch he wasn't at home very often. Think about that made Dawn sick, but she couldn't be mad with him, because like her all his souvenirs about her about their relation was false. He didn't know her because she existed since what? Two, three years maximum.  
  
So she couldn't be angry with him and that got her into a rage with these friars who made her (a) human being with all the emotional piping that goes with it. And she was furious with herself but she didn't know why, maybe just 'cause she was a teen.  
  
In fact she didn't know a lot of things about her about the world and all. She knew she was a key, and like often the keys are she was lost. Her sister sent her at her father for some days after all the Willow stuff. She said:  
  
- "you need a break, Dawnie, it's better for everybody".  
  
She didn't wanted a break I wanted to be a part of the Scooby gang but she always was one of their missions not one of their member. But she knew beyond that that they loved her, especially Buffy, she gave her life for save her. Buffy, her sister and above all she was the slayer, the chosen one. Selected for fight vampires and other kind of scum. It was for that she was her sister, because of the slayer stuff, who would be able to protect her to Glory or anybody else who could want the key.  
  
Maybe Angel, Buffy's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. Dawn couldn't use to that. But the friars wouldn't have could to make people believes she was his sister or worst his kid for the good reason that he's a vampire and the vampire can't have blood family because, well, they're dead and in Angel's case very old.  
  
Well if you don't count his "vampire children" like Spike, he was indirectly Angel's offspring. But not the same sort. Dawn had really loved him but after what he done to her sister....  
  
He came back with a soul, tortured, but Dawn didn't believe that makes some difference.  
  
Thinking about Angel she realized he was here, in the city too, close to her, it's weird she wanted to go see him but that seemed like a dream because so much time had passed, like if when he leaves Sunnydale he leaves her life and then her heart she wonder if it was the same for Buffy, she knew they meet together after Angel's departure but now it was over. Angel, anyway, couldn't have changed so much 'cause he was immortal.  
  
Letting herself go in her thoughts she continued to advance in the street. Now, she really had to go back home. She turned and began to climb again when she heard a noise like if somebody had shot in an empty can. She stopped and then looked behind her shoulder, and start off again faster. She has had her lot of bad ugliest in her short life so she knew when clear out.  
  
Alas, this time, the big ugliest, had right on her. Two appeared in front of her blocking the street, she moved back but two others waited her behind; she wanted to scream, BUFFY!!! But her sister wasn't here, and it was the first time. But panic- stricken she began in spite of herself to scream: - "BUFF...!!!!!". But the guys or whatever they were grabbed her and pressed a hand on her mouth. She opened her eyes wide before felled unconscious.  
  
  
  
T.B.C... 


	3. In the streets

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 2: In the street.  
  
  
  
She made her way towards the common room, for see how many peoples were there, but actually she wasn't worried about the beds because nowadays there were less and less young people who came for sleep inside it. She heard somebody knocking on the door. She watched her watch:  
  
- "They're lucky, ten minutes before the closing time!"  
  
She walked to the door and opened it letting catch a glimpse of two young peoples, eighteen or nineteen years, a boy and a girl.  
  
- "We're sorry Ann we come limit but we've waited Jimbo but he didn't come." said the boy.  
  
- "Yeah, luckily it's not the closing time and I have free beds." retorted Ann.  
  
She pushed herself for let them enter and shut the door in back of them. The two kids moved forward looking around when the girl said:  
  
- "There are not much people tonight."  
  
- "No, since two weeks, there are some regulars who misses" sighed Ann, "well, they probably left the city it's not like they can call here their house."  
  
But that was her house, but Ann knew, all the teens who came in her shelter was just passing here, even if they stay, one week, one month, or one year, they can go away at any moment, it's for that she refused to attach to the people even if that was difficult and if that obliged her to be alone. Anyway, it's not like the life's given her the choice. No, here, she was the boss, she was obliged to be fair and harsh, and even if she knew that the life was hard for her kids and the thing that they really need was love, but she was not here for that. She was not their mom. But she listened to them and took them seriously.  
  
When they coming in her refuge for take shelter from cold or rain, she watched through the window the shadows moving and she knew that outside there were more than cold or rain.  
  
It's why she had established a curfew enough early. She didn't want that the young people who didn't have a family, a house, be used for be a "happy meal" for vampires or whoever other demons. The vampires, she could talk about, she wanted to be one of them, there is a long time, in an other life, and she's moved on since that.  
  
- "It's weird, I mean, you know Jimbo, he's not the kind of guy who stands somebody up" said the boy worried.  
  
- "Yeah, he's not the kind of guy whose we can entrust our soul or our wallet" told Ann to him realistic.  
  
- "Come on! It's fishy! Everybody clears off. Dont know, there was this girl in the streets that I saw from time to time, even her scrammed, I said to ya this town gonna be an old people town" said the girl masticating her chewing gum and winding it up around her finger.  
  
- "I think it's a good thing, I hope they came back home, 'cause when you have a family it's always better than the streets" said Ann looking at the boy.  
  
- "That depends at which side you are" replied the boy, Glenn.  
  
He was a boy tall, brown hair, slender but sturdy. Ann knew him since he was in town that made about ten months. Apparently he came from Seattle but Ann was sure that was not where his parents lived. He went away a day, like that and like a lot others. Ann discussed with him often, she liked him, she took the liberty to break the rules for him because he seemed different, more mature, more serious and when she tried to ask him why he leaved his house he didn't want answer, avoid the subject.  
  
That could be everything, sexual abuse, ill- treatment, death in the family etc... Ann knew that all the kids who came in the hostel get stuck a bad childhood. Even her.  
  
- "Come on! You can install yourself, you know the house, so do like usual" she said smiling to Glenn who sent back her smile.  
  
- "Thanks Ann. What we could do without you?" he said.  
  
- "I even don't dare imagined" Ann retorted amused.  
  
Glenn kissed her in her cheek and went over the common room his friend following closely. Ann looked them moved away, laughing lowly but still concerned by Jimbo's absence and of the other too. It's right that they could be left that arrived often but with all she knew about the "obscure side" she couldn't stop herself to think about the worst.  
  
- "Well, it's not all that but I have to plunge in the fabulous story of the accounts" she said jokingly for encourage herself when somebody knocked on the door again. She watched her watch.  
  
- "Ah! No! It's too late." She opened the door with an icy face ready for send back the person who came for ask her help. She knew that every time that she sent back one in the night, she may sent him to his death but they have to respect the rules or they never gonna get out of their shit.  
  
She opened the door. Her face passed to icy at happy in one minute when she saw who was here.  
  
- "Gunn!!" She rushed into him and hugged him. "I'm happy to see you!"  
  
- "Well, so let me go in, and I know it's a little too late but I'm just here for see a friend"  
  
She looked at him and pulled him inside by his sweater. She shut the door again. Then she watched him suspiciously.  
  
- "You, you have something to ask me" she said.  
  
- "Yeah, I know I should have called before but I was on patrol around here..."  
  
- "You have started to patrol here again, it's good! I mean it's reassuring. Come on sit down!"  
  
He followed her in her office/bedroom and sat down on the bed; she took a chair and sat in front of him.  
  
- "You don't look good." She said concerned.  
  
- "Im a little tired, with the patrols and Angel Investigation...."  
  
- "Ah! How is Angel?"  
  
- "Alright. Actually he has some problems with his teen son, but it's not to you I gonna teach that the teenagers it's madcap."  
  
- "Since when vampires can have kids? Since when vampires can have kids who grow up faster than the speed of son?" confused.  
  
- "Well..recently" answered Gunn not very convinced  
  
- "And this girl, Cordelia, with who you're in love, oh! And this guy who got shot?" she was curious and that wasn't her type.  
  
- "Well, Cordelia's not my girl, she's ok and with Angel or almost, me I was with Fred. Wes is good but he didn't work with us anymore, he helps us to time to time, but he has his own cases now. So everybody work on his side..."  
  
- "I was?" interrupted him.  
  
- "I was what?"  
  
- "You said you WERE with Fred, so it's over now?"  
  
Gunn took a big breathe.  
  
- "yeah, there was a bad stuff between us something I did, and then with the beast and the end of the world that didn't help for our reconciliation"  
  
- "Ah! So I see why you start to patrol again, it's the only thing you never found for pass your frustrations, but it's not a little bit dangerous alone, isn't it?"  
  
- "It's alright I've got experience and sometimes Angel's son comes with me"  
  
- "The son of a vampire, I wonder how he is."  
  
- "Well, he doesn't have an ugly face with big teeth, he's normal, small, thin, we never believe when we see him that he can break a vampire in half. Otherwise, how are you?" said Gunn touching her chin friendly.  
  
- "Good, nothing had change, except some of my kids went away, it's hard and they're not the kind of people who would call you or send you a card"  
  
- "Oh! It's precisely what I wanted to talk to you" said seriously Gunn, he took a picture in his jacket's pocket and gave it to Ann.  
  
- "have you seen this boy hangs around? He disappeared there're two weeks ago. His parents think about a fugue but the police have nothing so they called us"  
  
She took the picture and looked at it attentively.  
  
- "No, that says nothing to me, and with the few people I have here since two weeks I would have seen him" she took up the picture, "I can keep it, I will show it to the kids, in case if they saw him in the streets."  
  
- "Sure" nodded Gunn.  
  
- "I'll call you if I have something"  
  
- "you're the best" said Gunn smiling.  
  
- "Yeah, and it's 'cause Im the best that I invite you for the dinner"  
  
- "At this time."  
  
- "It's just 10:30 and you must be hungry after your patrol"  
  
- "Anyway I cant say no" said Gunn winking at her.  
  
- "And me it's a good reason for don't do my accounts"  
  
Gunn got up and sat at the table quickly rejoined by Ann with plates and all.....  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
There were dark. That made two days he was here, in this fucking place. He was hungry and afraid. He wondered if his friends gonna search him but probably no. They gonna think that he gets smashed out of his mind and clear off with some junkie. He was not alone here, there was a girl probably a hooker 'cause of her clothes and a guy who had got withdrawal symptoms, probably at crack it was the STUFF in the streets nowadays. So, he wondered why this guys had kidnapped them, certainly not for ask a ransom, who would pay it? He laughed in his head when suddenly the door opened releasing the light of the neon tube in the corridor that burned his eyes. A man approached to him and caught the boy by his arm almost carrying him. Jimbo allowed himself to be pulled by the man outside paralysed by with fear.  
  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
T.B.C... 


	4. Poltergeist

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 3: Poltergeist.  
  
  
  
A house's entrance hall, there are paintings on the wall, a little coat stand. The kind of old people little house. Yes, this house was small but it was the work of all a life for Jane, she was sixty but still vigorous enough for pass the hundred. She loved this house, she and her husband had built it themselves and when George is dead prematurely it's all Jane had, an old shack full of souvenirs.  
  
In the beginning, she let her thought that was George who played to make moved, flown and spun round the objects in the air. She didn't believe to the supernatural, ghosts and all, but here she didn't have the choice. So that made her laugh, and sometimes she even talked to him when she was in her bed, about the picnic in the edge of the lake the Sunday, oh! God all that had twenty years!  
  
But when the supposed to be George ghost started to throw and break things across the rooms Jane wasn't sure of her anymore. She tried to communicate but there is nothing to be done so she went and saw the pastor of her parish, not she really thought there is a god but the church was beautiful and George was a churchgoer so after thirty years of church all the Sunday morning you can't stop from one day to the next. The pastor gave her a professional card saying:  
  
- "It's a detective agency, they take care of that kind of problem, the associated young woman comes here regularly for take some holy water. She's charming, you should call them."  
  
So she did. But when the two detectives have asked her to go out the house while they catch the.... she didn't remember what, she was stayed next to the house; at her neighbour's for spy them. Just in case that the detectives was in fact two swindlers.  
  
It's true that the girl was nice for that matter she has talked principally with her and gave her the neighbour's phone number. The boy was weird, scheming.  
  
She has received their phone call sign that she could go home back. She has just pushed the door and so been in the entrance hall. She crossed it and entered in the living room, it was in a pitiful state like the First World War has been played here. The chairs were turned over like the coach and all the objects strewn the floor. The young woman approached to her:  
  
- "It's done Missis Swanowitch, we got it. We'll have been working all the day"  
  
The little old lady looked around goggling, when the girl said:  
  
- "Yes, we made a little mess but we gonna make a special price for you" the girl smiled embarrassing.  
  
- "Well, he won't bore you anymore" added the man who was so much embarrassing that Jane thought if they really made a ghost hunt or a roll in the hay.  
  
- "We'll gonna leave you, it's late" said the man going out fast.  
  
The girl took her time but stopped at the door and said:  
  
- "We'll send you the invoice by mail, good night!"  
  
Jane shut the door in their back. She went in her living:  
  
- "And me whose I supposed to send the invoice for have cleaning up all this hell mess" said the lady in her teeth.  
  
- "Well, tomorrow, in bed!"  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
When they arrive in the hotel it was very late, they didn't see the day passed knocking their heads against the walls and the furniture trying to catch a stupid flying entity.  
  
Angel was happy everything goes back to normal. He has recovered his soul since three or four months, defeated the beast, Wolfram and Hart has been destructed by the beast, but Angel knew that one days or another they gonna come back with "their" apocalips this time. And now, he did again easy cases with Cordy.  
  
That was difficult between them with what she did with Connor. Angel wanted to be with her but difficult with Connor around. After that the beast said he worked for a bigger one who will come and kill the child, Angel has obliged Connor to come back live in the hotel. Of course he refused, but Angel was two hundred fifty so it's not an eighteen kid with one year of earth experience who will resist to him. Connor has thrown all the insults and horrors that his young brain has could found. But after five hours arguing and fighting he has finally let Angel take the top, well let was not the exact word. But he went outside when he wanted, by the window, that made Angel crazy. It was hard to keep authority on the kid because with the passing weeks he became more and more human, more and more teen, more and more stubborn, more and more.... well, bloody annoying.  
  
It's crazy, when Angel analysed the relation he had with his son, he had the impression to be in a teenager show. Except that in this kind of show between two fights there was reconciliation but he hadn't that with Connor. But sometimes Angel arrived to pull him out some words, it was already not bad.  
  
- "I gonna die!" said Cordelia falling in the coach.  
  
Since we took her apartment away and she was came back of the fact that she "slept with Angel's son, the baby she fed, but that wasn't her fault" stuff, she has moved in the hotel. That was hard to live with Angel after her betrayal but he has forgiven her and he has even courted her, but with Connor that was difficult. That has hurt the kid a lot when Cordelia gently pushed him, but he didn't want understand, like a little child whose we'll have been taking away his mummy, so Cordelia have had to be ruder. It was since this moment that he passed to the gentle boy who doesn't understand the world to the tortured teenager who understands so good that the world it's shit. This revolution has been so fast that Cordelia thought he has been always like that, but no. Before the kid wanted to help people, fight the evil and discover the humans feelings now he was overwhelm with it. He stayed all the day in his bed, the music loudly in the headphones of a CD walkman that anybody knew where he found it waiting the night for jump through the window find some vampires for let off steam.  
  
Angel came sat down next to her, the urn in his hands.  
  
- "What we gonna do of that?" asked Cordelia.  
  
- "I don't know, we'll see tomorrow, I gonna wait Gunn and Connor come back of their patrol and go sleep"  
  
- "they go often in patrol together this time"  
  
- "Yeah, it's good, first cuz they are two, and Gunn will be a good influence on Connor" said Angel smiling and putting the urn on the counter.  
  
- "yeah..." sighed Cordy not very confident.  
  
- "What?" asked Angel intrigued.  
  
- "With all that passed with Gunn I think be a good influence for Connor is the least of his worried, and Connor needs..." suddenly she stopped cut by Connor's entrance in the building.  
  
- "We talk 'bout me, don't like that" said the young man but not with a threatening ton.  
  
- "Yes, we were saying how much we missed you" said Cordelia smiling.  
  
- "Yeah, it's funny cuz I didn't miss you at all" he said going upstairs.  
  
Angel wondered how after just one year on earth his son arrived to be so sarcastic, he succeeded always to find the stuff that gonna hurt. That must be a natural talent, a familial stuff. Angel was good at that too, but he used it just when he hasn't had his soul, besides recently Angelus did. Darla was good at that too, but the difference between her and Angelus was she was more realist, less naïve. More the time passed more he looked like her. At the beginning he was like his father a champion in spite of his sadness always flying to helpless' aid now he was like his mother blasé by the world, disgusted by the people and thinking up every time games more and more dangerous for feeling him alive. He was helpless.  
  
- "Connor!" called Angel. Connor stopped:  
  
- "What?!!" he answered arrogant.  
  
- "Where's Gunn?"  
  
- "With a girl"  
  
- "A girl!!?" said Cordelia astonished "Who?!!"  
  
- "Don't remember" answered Connor shrugging. He continued to go upstairs in his room and slammed the door.  
  
At this moment, Winnifred says "Fred" entered in the hotel by the front door.  
  
- "You went out?" asked Cordelia surprised.  
  
- "Don't say me you jump through the window too" added Angel.  
  
- "No...I....well..something to do...personal" she said apparently embarrassed "Where is Charles?" Fred was the only who called him Charles.  
  
- "He's ...." started Angel.  
  
- "Not comes back of his patrol" cut him Cordelia.  
  
- "Ah... I go sleep, good night" she went upstairs fast.  
  
Angel looked at Cordelia and said:  
  
- "She's weird this time, I'd like to know what happened between those two for they changed so much like that"  
  
- "You become curious, it's not your usual kind" Cordy said amused.  
  
- "Of course, if you don't do it I have to do" said Angel smiling at her.  
  
- "I gonna make a sandwich, you want one?"  
  
- "It's not that really feed me, you know"  
  
- "Yeah, but I can make blood at the place of the ketchup" kidded her "I bring you some blood" she went to the kitchen.  
  
Lorne went downstairs looking the door for see who was entered; he saw Angel and approached to him.  
  
- "Kiddo is come back?" he whispered.  
  
- "Yes" said Angel frowning.  
  
- "I've searched his room" continued Lorne "Look what I found"  
  
He held a white blood stained cloth out to Angel:  
  
- "What do you think?"  
  
- "He's certainly been injured, or scratched in a fight, he must been sturdy the guy for even scratched him" answered Angel concerned.  
  
- "Yes, I thought to that too but after I saw this broken piece of glass with blood on too and here I thought...."  
  
- "That he wounded himself in breaking a glass or something and after he dressed it with this cloth" said Angel.  
  
- "No, in fact, I thought that he cut the throat of rats, it's true there are fewer rats this time" Said Lorne very seriously. Angel rolled his eyes.  
  
- "No, I kidding, it's not that I think it's more serious...."  
  
- "LORNE!!!!!!!!!!!" Connor's voice resounded in all the building.  
  
- "Hurry, hide it!" said Angel holding the cloth out to Lorne.  
  
Lorne approached of the counter searching a hiding place. He opened up the urn....  
  
- "No!!!!! Oh! No!" said Angel rushing to it but too late a little blue light escaped off of the urn where Lorne put the cloth.  
  
- "Don't worry, he gonna realize nothing" said Lorne incredulous.  
  
- "One day, we took one day!" said Angel imploringly.  
  
- "Lorne!!!" screamed Connor appearing in the stairs. He jumped through the handrail and then speeded along towards Lorne.  
  
- "You put your filthy feet in my room?!"  
  
- "No..." replied Lorne trying to seem innocent.  
  
- "Oh! Stop! There are your hand marks on the door and your smell!"  
  
- "What?! You say I smell, and I went for see the..... system of pipes."  
  
- "the pipes" repeated Connor not confident "Liar! Give me your hand I gonna check if you tremble" He got up his hand but Angel pulled it down and said:  
  
- "You overstate, Connor"  
  
- "I overstate! I gonna be obliged to putt padlocks on my doors!" said the boy irritated.  
  
- "If you putt padlocks on your doors, I putt padlocks on your windows" said Angel calmly. Suddenly he saw just on Connor's side the cloth flying. He caught it quickly that made Connor step back with surprised.  
  
- "What's wrong with you? You're crazy?" said Connor looking Angel weirdly.  
  
- "There is a poltergeist in the hotel, Lorne go say that to Fred, and she needs to be careful" he held the cloth out to Lorne discretely.  
  
- "There is a poltergeist in the building?" said Connor believing to a joke.  
  
- "Yes, this one we caught at Ms Swano.....Sowano... well the old lady"  
  
- "Like Casper?" said Connor believing.  
  
- "Yes, but the gore version" Answered Angel smiling.  
  
- "Cool"  
  
T.B.C..... 


	5. A little rest

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 4: A little rest.  
  
  
  
He pushed the door of his house; very carefully, because it was an old door, it creaked and he didn't wanted to wake his family up. It was very late. Another evening in the office. In his job there were no rest. He was a cop but not those are on the crime's scene or those in the street. Him, he worked in the "disappearance service", he took care principally of young people between fifteen and twenty five years. Him and his co-workers have divided the cases up like that, because that was more simple 'cause we don't search with the same way a kid about seventeen years and a guy about forty years.  
  
Every evening like this one in coming back at home he ran kissed his children, his son and his daughter who were sleeping peacefully in their beds.  
  
He had listened all the evening the complaining of a father, looking the pictures of his missing daughter. A cute girl, her sister was pretty, hot had thought Henri but the idea had quickly passed when he saw the young woman's eyes shining and moist with fear and angst.  
  
How somebody could do harm a kid? And why? Henry didn't understand especially when he looked to his little girl Claire, sleeping her doll kept close to her heart. That made him sick. He went downstairs and helped him a glass of scotch and then drank it lying in the couch. His wife appeared in the top of the stairs:  
  
- "Henri?! It's you?!"  
  
- "Well yes. Who do you think that can be? I come in one minute come back in bed, honey"  
  
She disappeared in the first floor. His wife was happy that he worked in the "disappearance service" that was less dangerous well not all the time.  
  
One time he had found a young woman but she didn't wanted to come back home so panicked she had pushed him in the stairs and in hearing the noise of the body hurting the floor she had screamed alerting all the area. He got out of with broken leg and some cracked ribs. It was unusual. He had took advantage of his obliged vacation for be with his kids. God, if he loses them that would kill him, just thought about that he helped him another glass of scotch. His wife reappeared in the stairs:  
  
- "You can make the trashes outside?"  
  
- "Yeah, go to sleep or you gonna be dead beat tomorrow"  
  
- "You are good?" She was worried when he came back late like that, that meant he had a hard case and he was really affected by that. She knew that he didn't ever chuck in his job just for the pleasure to see the faces of the parents or friends when he said to them "we found your son or friend", but the price was rude to pay because they found one people on ten, so for one family happy that was nine who implored the return of their nearest and dearest.  
  
- "Yes, Im alright, sweeter, go"  
  
She went upstairs again and shut her door, it cracked too. Tomorrow it was his day off he'll lubricate all the doors.  
  
In fact he had a good day before the last case because he had finally found a good tip about several of his cases. He progressed in an investigation and been surprised more and more as the information arrived at him.  
  
But he had to stop to think about that until after tomorrow. He gonna finished his scotch, make the trashes outside, kiss his children and rejoin his wife for pass a wonderful night like all was since he had the pleasant perfume of his wife's hair that covered his visage. He smiled don't need to finish the scotch, he rushed in the kitchen took the trashes and went outside closing the door softly. He went in the path and put the trashes in the trash can. He stayed here some minutes taking fresh air.  
  
Suddenly he felt something caught him by his throat. That squeezed more and more. He got his hands at his throat, it was like a thread. When he looked he saw blood, his blood. He didn't even have the time to understand that he had been cutting when he fell on the floor beside the trash can. His tongue out of his mouth and his eyes opened.  
  
Eyes that saw the murderer but that couldn't say to anybody, anymore...  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
- "Eh! Great bum!!" screamed a guy apparently smashed.  
  
She passed front of him and continued her way. That was not the kind of girl who lets people tread on her toes but two years in jail had knock some sense in her head. Now she looked at things in perspective, letting glide all the turds of this world like water off a duck's back. And she didn't have the right to complain after all that she done, aggression, insults, make team with a crazy mayor who wanted controlled the world and other but the worst, the stuff that hurt her stomach before falling asleep it was the guy she killed . She saw every night again and again his face implored her with a glare.  
  
It's for that she left Sunnydale, she had helped Buffy in spite of the hatred of this last that was entirely justified. She couldn't stay on the hell mouth or else it would have engulfed her. Every place of this town had a bad souvenir to spit on Faith's face.  
  
So she had wandered looking for her way but she didn't find it. She came back to L.A. City of angels, besides she knew one.  
  
She didn't know why she was come back. Or rather yes, she wanted to ask to Wesley to be her watcher again but she was afraid to ask. He had changed a lot after his meddle with Angel, he was different now. She thought that the fact he had helped them to fight the beast would have brought together him and his team but no. After that Angelus had killed Lilah and that Gunn be for him definitely hostile after have broke with Fred, he went away of them more and more.  
  
Or maybe she was afraid, because it was her who had changed. She had difficulties to imagine her like the little perfect Buffy bringing back her report to Giles about her last patrol all the morning like a dog brings the paper.  
  
So in waiting she stayed in the background, she walked to time in time in the town killing the vampires she found on her way but she had difficulties to believe it was she was supposed to do till her death. She took care to avoid Angel and his crew.  
  
She arrived at her motel; Giles had given to her some money for take the train but she had made hitch and kept the money for took the room during one month. The stuff was that made one month she was here so she had to go. Anyway that was not so bad the motel was tatty. She was decided to go see Wesley and to ask to Angel to put her up some time. That was hard because she had horror to ask help.  
  
She arrived to her door. She touched the handle but the door opened alone:  
  
- "Great!"  
  
Somebody swiped her stuff:  
  
- "Well. I gonna take less time than expected for unpack"  
  
Not that she had a lot of stuff, but Buffy's little sister had given to her some clothes. She was the only who were nice with her in Sunnydale. Buffy was scornful and this other girl Anya too but that was normal Faith had sleep with the boyfriends of the both.  
  
She went outside and crossed the alley again.  
  
- "Hoo! But it's she likes us the little bitch" said the smashed guy when she arrived to his side.  
  
Faith approached to him and shocked him one.  
  
Okay she had passed two years in jail and all, but there are limits.  
  
  
  
T.B.C...... 


	6. Amazing news

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 5: Amazing news.  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes, it was dark but he had put up black curtain so it was always dark. He looked at his alarm clock; it's his father who had wanted that he had an alarm clock but what for? He went to bed when he was tired and woke up when he woke up.  
  
It was four p.m; he had slept more than twelve hours. He got up, he would like sleep more, anyway the only thing he did was hunt vampires and others and so that was during the night.  
  
He had been waked up by knock noises. Usually he put his headphones on with music when he slept for be not disturbed by all the pacing up and down of the people who living in the hotel but he had no more batteries. He'll have to steal some. His father was always saying:  
  
- "If you need something just ask" with a kind of smile across his face.  
  
Connor didn't want to ask anything to him. He took care of himself since he was little so now he was eighteen he didn't go begin. Especially with Angel.  
  
After all that he did to Angel he wondered why Angel continued to stick to him. Angel talked to him and sometimes showed authority like anything had happened.  
  
Connor understood more and more this world. He understood the youngsters like this one he was before never had existed. He understood why Sunny shot up drugs for finally killed herself.  
  
He opened the door of his room and saw Cordelia passed her head in the near doorway:  
  
- "You see it now?!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Connor thought that was great to have a strident voice bawling in his ears on waking, but of course its sarcasm. She looked at him:  
  
- "Oh! We woke you up?" said her worried.  
  
- "Whatever" he answered with disdain.  
  
She looked like hurt. He was fed up with see her continually smiling at him and being nice. He could do or say everything he wanted she continued to smile. In less Angel didn't let all passed. But even Angel was spineless; Connor thought that with Holtz he'd have got since along time a couple of slaps and with the time the slaps changed to punches but Holtz was old and Connor really strong for a kid so he didn't even felt it, it's sure that with Angel he'd feel it.  
  
He moved forward in the corridor. There were not a lot of lights in the hotel during the day. Everyone who lived in the hotel woke up and went to bed always at different hours so it was hard to know who was awake.  
  
He went downstairs and saw Angel in the lobby with the urn in his hands scanning the ceiling. Connor was almost amused to see how much his father seemed ludicrous like that:  
  
- "You didn't catch it yet?" Connor asked. Angel turned to him a face tense with rage.  
  
- "We tried to sleep but he impeded us, if I catch it that gonna be terrible" said Angel very serious.  
  
Connor let escaped a smile of amusement. That made less tense Angel's face; that made days that he didn't see his son smile.  
  
- "Eh! You have two an hours lead over you're waking schedule" said Angel.  
  
And yes, Connor woke up when the sun setting and after he went hunted during four or three hours. Then he came back home and ate or walked around in the hotel.  
  
- "Yeah, but there are two mad people who run after a ghost who makes noise" said the kid.  
  
- "Yes, well with the size of the building that gonna take time"  
  
Connor shrugged.  
  
- "So what you gonna do?" asked Angel knowing that the answer won't make him jump for joy.  
  
- "I gonna go for a stroll" And here we are! Exactly the kind of answers that didn't make Angel jump for joy:  
  
- "that makes time you didn't go out during the day, you're not afraid to be lost?" kidded Angel.  
  
- "Always less than you" replied Connor.  
  
Angel was not hurt by Connor's remarks. Angel was in the habit of that and he wasn't angry with the kid. He knew how much people can be mean when they was desperate especially teenagers and especially Connor. Connor didn't realize how much he was fragile this time Angel could feel that in his heart, even if his heart didn't beat since he had Connor that was the same.  
  
Connor went to the door went he hesitated for finally turned up:  
  
- "I haven't for a long time" then he went outside.  
  
Angel looked him went outside when Cordelia yelled:  
  
- "You see it or not!!!" He took up again his ghost hunt.  
  
Suddenly he saw it in a ceiling corner.  
  
- "Yes it's there!" he screamed and then went slowly toward the poltergeist.  
  
- "Don't move" he jumped but the poltergeist went away Angel fell down on his gut. He took up his head and saw shoes. He took up more and got up.  
  
- "Buffy?!"  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
He went in an area he knew well. He had squatted a little with young homelessness in a slum around here. He had his batteries in his pocket. He had stole it like usual. He had went in the little store had knock down a display and while the commercial picked that up he had took the batteries and ran outside. He ran really fast so the guy didn't even see him went outside.  
  
He began to go back but he wanted to see first if that had moved around here. He wanted to link some contacts with youngsters like him. For did .... well.....young people stuff.  
  
He arrived in the squat. He had made someone's acquaintance there were three or four days. He was nice but weird. Sometimes he had sung but they had talked and the guy gave to Connor the addresses of the places where he crashed. The guy had been surprised to see Connor gave a trashing to a big guy and dusted him. After the guy had puked and slept on the pavement and it's at this moment that Connor realized that the guy was drunk. That would have been obvious for anybody at the first glance but that was new for Connor.  
  
He had seen his first smashed guy in the street. The guy was crying then laughing in asking to everybody to make to him a hug. Connor thought that was normal he wasn't used to see humans in his come back on earth. He had passed three months with Fred and Gunn but he passed all his time to spy them and read.  
  
He looked quickly in the different rooms. There were people of all ages and all races. Not tracks of Jimbo. Yeah, anyway it's not like Connor couldn't live without him. He turned back and knocked against a girl:  
  
- "I need sun, I need sun...." she was saying moving hysterically.  
  
Visibly she was high. Connor got round her and went out.  
  
In the beginning when he met junkies like her he replied to them believing that was normal but after the junkies followed him everywhere so he had stopped to talk to them understanding that they were crazy.  
  
He took the hotel's road. When he arrived at the hotel he heard a stranger voice:  
  
- "Oh, damn! They have a client" he thought he could enter discretely. He pushed the door and entered softly. He forgot all the time that his father had super ears, well, like him. Besides Connor's super ears came from Angel.  
  
- "Connor come here!" he called him.  
  
Suddenly the young woman made a jump of her seat. Standing she looked Connor like he was the last person on earth.  
  
- "Connor, it's Buffy" Angel told.  
  
The girl was little, blonde, pretty and.....weird. She approached.  
  
- "Hello.....Oh! My god!!" Connor didn't wait that she said that after hello. And so loud.  
  
- "Sorry!" she said placing her hand on her mouth "But how?!"  
  
- "I've explained to you" said Angel to her.  
  
- "I know and I perfectly understood, it's just I haven't could stop myself" said Buffy.  
  
Connor said nothing, he didn't understand a lot and in fact he didn't care. He just wanted to go in his room to get changed his clothes and go on patrol when the girl approached to him and held her hand up to him:  
  
- "Im Buffy, the vampire slayer" then she faced to Angel still her hand held up to Connor, she whispered to Angel:  
  
- "Maybe said that Im the vampire slayer was stupid, no?" Angel smiled to her knowing that Connor had heard all and even if she whispered.  
  
- "Like Faith?" asked Connor.  
  
- " Yes...and...no" replied Buffy.  
  
Connor shacked Buffy's hand quickly. Then nobody said a word during a minute until the time when Cordelia broke the silence:  
  
- "Buffy is an old friend"  
  
- "Whose one?" said Connor. Angel believed have heard arrogance in his ton but he always heard that when Connor opened his mouth, maybe that was just his kind of talk.  
  
- "Of Angel. And Cordelia too" the little blonde answered.  
  
- "Well for a vampire you've got a lot of friends" said Connor to Angel.  
  
- "you'd have too if you went off of your bed for make something else than fight" said Angel slowly; he didn't want that Buffy assist at one of their frequent fights.  
  
- "I had but one's dead of an overdose and an other's missing" said Connor, but it was hard to say if he was serious or arrogant.  
  
- "My little sister has disappeared there is two nights, here in L.A, I came for ask Angel's help" explained the girl.  
  
- "Ah...sorry....and good luck"  
  
- "You could help us" attempted Angel.  
  
- "I have to patrol" answered Connor and then went upstairs in his room. Angel didn't know anymore what he could do for give again to Connor the desire to help.  
  
- "There are Gunn and Fred too in the team, I will introduce them to you, well...when there gonna be here. Gunn inquest on a disappearance of a teen too and Fred does something....... personal"  
  
- "And Wesley?" asked Buffy. Angel looked down when Cordy answered:  
  
- "He doesn't work too much with us"  
  
- "Ah..." said Buffy looking Angel.  
  
- "If the kidnapers are after the key, maybe Giles can help" told Angel.  
  
- "No, I prefer he stays to Sunnydale with Willow, she had big troubles recently she needs to be with people"  
  
- "Is she ok?" asked Cordelia concerned.  
  
- "Yes, but she tried to destruct the world"  
  
- "Well and me who thought that we are the only who became crazy"  
  
- "The night is falling so we gonna first take info at the narks around here" said Angel when suddenly the couch starting to fly, Buffy opened her eyes wide "Oh yes. There's that too"  
  
- "I take care of that, go" said Cordy.  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
She went forward in the corridor; she remembered the number of the door. She took a big breath, put her in front of the door and knocked. The door opened:  
  
- "Oh no, not again" she sighed.  
  
She entered slowly inside looking around. She arrived in the living room and saw......  
  
- "Faith!" screamed Wes.  
  
.....Wesley and Fred smooched on the couch.  
  
- "Oh! Im sorry! The door was opened I thought there was a problem coz that happened to me last night and...whatever. I let you." Turning back.  
  
- "Wait! What you wanted?"  
  
- "That can wait tomorrow, Im sorry" she went outside fast and closed the door softly.  
  
- "Im the queen. Crap! Always the same!"  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
Fred jumped down of the coach:  
  
- "Oh god! She saw us!"  
  
- "Yes and so?"  
  
She was so confuse, she had so changed of what she was before. She didn't recognise her anymore:  
  
- "I don't want everybody know"  
  
- "Why? You're afraid they think that you become depraved"  
  
- "Wesley!!"  
  
- "What! If you want don't be with me so much return with your fucking Othello!!"  
  
- "You have so much changed"  
  
- "Yes but what I feel for you it's always the same like in the beginning"  
  
- "I don't know where I am"  
  
- "That it's the best way for say I let you!"  
  
- "You can be so ridiculous sometimes! » she caught her jacket and burst out.  
  
Wesley sighed, got up and went to his bar took a glass and a bottle of scotch. He helped him a glass of scotch and drank it. Then put down the glass and drank directly to the bottle.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
After the departure of Buffy and Angel, Cordelia tried to catch the little poltergeist but didn't arrive to do. Lorne went downstairs.  
  
- "Still trying to catch Casper?"  
  
- "Im exhausted to that"  
  
- "I know somebody who can catch it for you like that" he said snapping his fingers.  
  
- "that becomes ridiculous, we had paid us for catch it and now we need to pay someone for catch it for us" said Cordelia.  
  
- "It's that we called irony, sweetheart"  
  
Connor went downstairs loud music in his headphones. Cordelia made him signs for he put it off, that he did:  
  
- "It's crazy, you have super ears so why you listen that so loud?" said Lorne "I can hear this to here"  
  
- "You're not my father" said Connor scornfully.  
  
- "No, happy of. But if I was that made a long-time that I'd gave you a good spanking"  
  
Connor rolled his eyes.  
  
- "You know where you can shove' that!" the kid said.  
  
- "Anyway, next that, you're okay? Your arm doesn't itch you this time?" asked Lorne petty.  
  
Connor looked at him confused then Cordelia cut them:  
  
- "We go search a guy for catch the ghost....."  
  
- "It's not your job?" cut Connor.  
  
- "Yes, but....well......you wanna come?" asked Cordelia.  
  
- "No" then he went out.  
  
Cordelia looked at him and then looked at Lorne:  
  
- "In less it's clear."  
  
- "Yeah, well not as much as that if you want my opinion" said Lorne looking worried the door that Connor just took.  
  
  
  
T.B.C...... 


	7. Angts in guest

Like a hell family  
  
Chapter 6: Angst in guest.  
  
  
  
His jacket's hood on his head and his hands in his pocket he passed unnoticed in the crowed. Well, if we looked closer we'd see that he was yellowy. He hurried jostling the people. In his pocket he held the hoard in his hand that was not the time to lose it.  
  
He took a little alley going off of the principal street. His mother had always told him "Never give more than you have and take all that you can take"? Yeah, well, he had done the entire contrary.  
  
He had debts that even the Prince of Arabia couldn't pay. He had the gang of the controllers after his butt. If they got nabbed him they would locked up his essence in a bottle letting his body inanimate, he'd be damned, not hell, not heaven, just nothingness.  
  
He had found a solution. Anyway he could never pay his debt so he had to try.  
  
He arrived in front of a wall. He knocked three times then two with his hand's palm. The wall became transparent, he entered in. A demon went outside by the same wall crossing Step. Step walked forward when somebody called him. He approached and arrived in a room where was two guys, a human, about forty years and a demon.  
  
- "Step, we have what you wanted, you're lucky" said the demon.  
  
- "You've got the money?" said the human with disdain.  
  
- "Ye...yes" stammered Step. He took off the wad of his pocket.  
  
The demon held a tinted jar. Step took it:  
  
- "And....how that works?" he said stuttering.  
  
- "You broke it down when they arrive and they going to take it away at the place, it's the law" said the demon.  
  
- "Come on go away" said the human.  
  
Step looked at him. He crossed the corridor running.  
  
- "There will have a problem" said the human serious.  
  
- "Why?"  
  
- "The cops, the humans are stupid, well except me, but they will finish by find even a lode that comes to us"  
  
- "Don't worry I resolved the problem" said the demon smiling.  
  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
Faith arrived at the hotel. She knew that Angel would not refuse that she stays some days, well, she hoped. She hoped too that there gonna not have problem with Connor. He didn't carry her in his heart since she had made him understood that in Angelus' case she was the boss. The kid wasn't the kind who will be dictated to.  
  
She arrived to the door and came in. She didn't go knock to a hotel's door. She walked in the lobby:  
  
- "There's somebody here?"  
  
Gunn went out the office:  
  
- "Hey!" he greeted her:  
  
- "Hey!" she replied back. He went toward her:  
  
- "How're ya doing?"  
  
- "Well, not great, I was burgled all my stuff, Im in the street, and I wanted to ask Angel if....I can stay here, but just some days"  
  
- "He's not here, beside I don't know where there are all, I just came back" she took a disappointed look "But Im sure that he will be okay"  
  
- "Good" they looked at each other didn't knowing what to say when Fred came in.  
  
The both turned back and looked at her. Fred looked Faith panicked.  
  
- "Hi Fred!" said Faith for break the silence.  
  
- "Hello" replied the tiny girl. Gunn looked everywhere except Fred:  
  
- "Come on we gonna find a room for you" said Gunn signalling to Faith to follow him.  
  
- "Do you install yourself here?!" asked Fred still panicked.  
  
- "Do you mind?" said Gunn curtly.  
  
- "No" replied Fred coldly then she entered in the office.  
  
- "I feel a tension here" said Faith embarrassed.  
  
- "After what she did with Wesley, yes" said Gunn sadly.  
  
- "Oh! So you know! I caught them two minutes ago"  
  
- "What do you mean you caught them?" said Gunn frowning.  
  
- "Well, yes, I don't tell you how much I was embarrassed"  
  
- "She sleeps with him!!" said Gunn out of breath.  
  
- "Oh! Don't say me you don't know, you was just talking about!" said Faith desperate to have again put her foot in it. She was good for hurt people not intentionally, well she was good for hurt people intentionally too.  
  
- "I was talking about the guy that she and he tried to kill together"  
  
- "Oh, well, he had changed more than I expected, I wonder if I will go see him finally" sighed Faith.  
  
- "She told me that she just needed time, I was sure that was because of him but as for saying that she sleep with him" he went up and down in the lobby.  
  
- "I go on patrol" said Gunn coldly going outside.  
  
- "Always the same, it's me" said Faith after Gunn's going out.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
He crossed the alley and went in the little street of the poor district where he was sure to find vampires. He needed to band on something and he preferred that was vampires.  
  
He thought that he had changed a lot. At the time a girl never could separate him of one of his buddy and muddled his head like that. He had too much let himself become sentimental and he paid expensive the price of the lesson.  
  
Damn English.  
  
Anyway, that was normal what a girl like Fred could do with him. It's clear that next Wesley Gunn was useless. They two of them had a lot in common, they was intelligent when Gunn had never read a book in his life. Strayed so much of the streets; of his roots had been a big mistake.  
  
He arrived in an alley and heard a noise of a fight so approached. He saw Connor fighting against a vampire. Connor had amply the top of him but didn't kill him preferring used to him like a punching ball. Gunn arrived behind the vampire and dusted him at the most disarray of Connor:  
  
- "What you did? I arrived very well by myself!" said the boy disappointed.  
  
- "That's not a toy, and if you really want to play, I learned that there is a nest in a dock's warehouse" said Gunn.  
  
- "You want we take a nest alone, Angel would not appreciate that" said Connor smiling. He loved do stuff that Angel would not appreciate even if he didn't tell him.  
  
- "What, don't say me you suddenly passed in good son mode"  
  
- "He gonna kill you if he knows"  
  
- "We're not babies, we know what we're doing" said Gunn assured.  
  
- "Well no we don't know" said Connor incredulous.  
  
Gunn rolled his eyes. It's crazy how much this kid seemed childish sometimes. When he looked Connor fighting against vampires that remained him that he had carried him in his arm when his was a baby and he was afraid he can be injured, but it's that kind of thought that he avoided this time. He wanted kill, it was all.  
  
They went toward the dock. Connor stayed beside Gunn. Gunn was taller and sturdier. Connor was happy, Gunn wanted he goes with him; he was one on the only that Connor tolerated. He liked Angel too...loved.....no, he didn't know....he wasn't sure, he had a lot in his head and he didn't arrive to sort that out. He was good when he was fighting, he didn't think to nothing during that, it's actually for that that he did just that (a lot of "that" no?). When he was in the hotel with all the others, he had the impression to be an intruder. That made him anger like if they hit him, injured him.  
  
They arrived at the dock. Look inside a warehouse, it was empty. He went see another. Seven vampires was sat on crates, Gunn lanced a glare to Connor who nodded. They had two stakes in their hands.  
  
- "Yeah, I swear, it's so cool, look, you just have to break it" said a vampire to another showing a kind of tinted jar.  
  
- "That's awesome! Eh! If that's like that I gonna do like you too" said another. When suddenly Gunn entered in the warehouse:  
  
- "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt you during the tea time"  
  
The vampires got up and three of them went toward Gunn. They divided encircling Gunn. Gunn spread his arms on his two sides killing the two vampires who were there. The vampire in front of Gunn was surprised, he threw himself on Gunn. The four others approached during that Gunn was fighting. Gunn's vampire didn't have the surprise anymore so that was more difficult.  
  
When a window smashed into a thousand pieces, Connor entered. Gunn's vampire has been surprised but Gunn had taken a bad punch so he didn't react fast enough for kill him at this time. The vampires looked and swooped toward Connor except one who went help his pal for kill Gunn.  
  
Connor was fighting and received hits but not strength enough for be hurt as blood, well until then a vampire took a knife out and cut his cheek. Connor had a bloody cheek when he felt his blood forms beads that made him like a psychopath with a big smile he rushed up on them. Gunn had killed one of his two vampires but he was severely concussed. Connor was fighting against two vampires when the third knocked in his shoulder his knife, Connor made a grimace with pain. He took the vampire's hand and turned it back, the vampire took it in his heart, that made him staggered and fell on the floor moaning, doing that he dropped the jar that broke. A white light went out of it and directed to the ceiling going through it. The vampires looked it that letting enough time for Gunn and Connor killed them.  
  
There was only the vampire with the knife in his heart remained. He looked Gunn and Connor approaching to him with their eyes burning with angst:  
  
- "This bastard stabbed me!"  
  
- "Well we gonna make him pay"  
  
They continued to advance; the vampire's look was more and more panicked.  
  
Outside of the warehouse we could heard the vampire's screams.  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
Wesley walked in the street. He hadn't scotch anymore. He had difficulties to make him smashed. He didn't know what to do anymore, or almost. He just had a fight with Fred. He had difficulties to stay nice with her because he was jealous of the fact that she still lived with Gunn, he had the impression she was not him', she didn't love him. Well it was the first time that he was in love so.........  
  
- "Oh, look at this, who goes at the scotch stock" said a voice in the shadow.  
  
That was Lilah. Wesley turned and looked at her. He put a hand under his jacket ready for take the stake that was in and throws it in her heart at the first suspect move:  
  
- "Oh, calm down. I come in friend» said the living dead girl.  
  
- "We never be friend nor in this life nor in another" replied Wes coldly.  
  
- "You didn't say that when you fucked me there is four month ago" told her smiling.  
  
- "Yes, but at this time you had a heartbeat and a soul, well a soul it's a lot to say"  
  
- "So now you denigrate me because the little smart girl is came back her tail between her legs"  
  
- "She thousand times better than you" returned Wesley.  
  
- "yeah, see you later" she moved back engulfed by the shadows.  
  
Wesley didn't know what to think. Lilah had been his spare wheel during his dark period that continued again. But she was the only who was here so he thanked her for that. It was his fault that she was dead. He brought back Angelus. But what to say..... He didn't wanted think about just buy scotch.  
  
  
  
TBC....... 


	8. To break the ice

Like a hell family  
  
Chapter 7: To break the ice.  
  
  
  
They walked in the street looking forward them. They said not a word. Buffy remembered the time when Angel and she walked in Sunnydale's street. In fact, Angel wasn't very talkative so that wasn't so much different but Buffy could kiss him in compensation at this time now that wasn't possible anymore. They was too much different, well not because she was a human being and him a vampire (not being :D) but much more because now Angel had his business and he had his gang like Buffy had her'. Before he was on the background, alone. Here he had a crew that loved him. It's true that the Scooby gang's members didn't carry him in their heart. Oh! And he had a son.  
  
Buffy hadn't understood all about the deaths and resurrections of Darla. But she didn't know Darla so much even if she had realized, when Angel had killed her for impeded her to kill Buffy, that that had affected Angel.  
  
Anyway, she didn't feel concerned by this entire story, she had her own life and Angel wasn't a part of it anymore. But she was very curious about Connor.  
  
Maybe because she thought that this prophecy would have could came true at the time when Angel was in Sunnydale. She and he didn't protect them, because a vampire by his dead side, that is the principally side of the fact to be a vampire, doesn't transport diseases or babies.  
  
Or maybe because the kid was unique like her. Well, unique, not anymore since Faith was here. She hated Faith. When she came for help Buffy, Buffy asked her to go away then Giles told her that Faith's help could be useful so Buffy resigned herself. But she stayed cold to her "little sister" especially when Dawn had took her defence and struck up with her. Buffy didn't want that Faith turns around Dawn, she could be a bad influence for the teenager. And Buffy didn't tolerate that the people she loved the more take the side of someone had hurt her, that's true Angel now Dawn, so she had been happy to see her leave for New-York. What she gonna do there Buffy didn't care at all.  
  
- "It's here" said Angel pointing a little simply pub out.  
  
- "What? That? No, it's not possible, when I was younger I went here with mom all the Friday before go in high school"  
  
- "Follow me" said Angel.  
  
They went and Angel pushed the door. Inside there were few people, but they were normal. Two persons were eating and some drunks at the bar. Angel went toward the men's room. He pushed the door but stopped when he saw that Buffy had stopped in the middle of the corridor:  
  
- "Well, what are you doing?" asked Angel intrigued.  
  
- "I'm waiting you finished" replied her embarrassing.  
  
- "I thought you wanted to come" said Angel confused.  
  
- "What!? Listen, I know we had been very close but even if we have been married about twenty years ago I wouldn't go with you in toilets" said Buffy moving her hands in signs of negation.  
  
- "What?!" Angel turned back looking in the men's room "Oh! No! There is a back room, it's there the demons are"  
  
- "Oh....." she entered.  
  
They walked forward. That was big enough men's room but in a pitiful state. Buffy held her nose. The smell and the filthiness were here certainly for dissuade the humans to enter in.  
  
Angel knocked at a toilet room and the door opened. A big room at the end of a stairs stretched out front of Buffy's eyes:  
  
- "My mother would have less appreciated this place knowing that"  
  
- "Come on, he's there" Angel went downstairs followed closely by Buffy.  
  
There was a guy at the bar, he was very fat but seemed human. Buffy wondered why he was here. Angel sat beside him and Buffy in his other side:  
  
- "Oh, look who's here, Angi!" said the fat guy gorge himself on chicken's wings "And who is the little girl?"  
  
- "We have questions to ask you" said Angel very serious.  
  
Buffy loved see him when he was like that, he was sex. But she was here for her sister, so stop!  
  
- "Oh?! And what about?" said the fat guy smiling.  
  
- "A young girl has been kidnapped, there is two nights" said Angel.  
  
- "You took me for a cop, kids disappear that can be everything, or everybody" said the fat guy thrusting his teeth in the chicken that he held at full hands. Seeing that Buffy hadn't doubts that he was a demon anymore but apparently not a vampire, she said:  
  
- "It's my sister, she's....special"  
  
- "Special how?"  
  
- "She has the power to open dimensional portals, but the powerful" said Angel noting the disapproving look of Buffy.  
  
- "Oh! It's the Key, it's that hum?" he looked Buffy "So you're the slayer of the hell mouth"  
  
Buffy was astonished, she didn't know that she was popular in LA, well she had been but in the cheerleader clan not the demon's one.  
  
- "You know something?" said Angel.  
  
- "No, I hadn't heard talk to that but......" the fat guy looked Angel fixedly. Angel took an envelope off of his jacket and made it slid on the counter.  
  
- "What?"  
  
- "I know any demons or other who able to control the key but there are new players in town and they travel through the dimensions"  
  
- "Who are they?" asked Buffy calmly but she wasn't calm at all.  
  
- "They are mercenaries, we called them the "controllers""  
  
- "And they work for?" asked Angel.  
  
- "For who can pay them"  
  
- "And what they control?" added Buffy.  
  
- "They hunt"  
  
- "And they hunt what?" said Buffy annoyed.  
  
- "The peoples that their clients ask them to hunt, and then they punish them"  
  
- "How?"  
  
- "They shut their essence in a jar and then they must sale it in another dimension"  
  
- "Why they could need the Key?" said Angel.  
  
- "I didn't say that they NEED the Key, I said they are able to control it"  
  
Buffy burned inside her hearing this lummox talk about her sister like she was a thing.  
  
- "And I said too that they travel through the dimensions, and plus they're new"  
  
- "And how do we do for contact them?" asked Angel.  
  
- "I don't know. But I know a demon who is pursuit by them; he could tell you who put them after his ass"  
  
- "He has still his essence?" asked Angel.  
  
-"Yes, some demons have found a trick to the controllers, a weak point"  
  
- "Give me his name"  
  
The fat guy asked a pen and a paper at the barmaid and wrote the address on the paper then held it out to Angel. Angel took it and got up. Buffy got up too and leaved.  
  
In the street:  
  
- "It's weird, who's this guy? If he tells everything he learns why people continue to confide in him? It's that I don't understand with narks"  
  
- "Nobody says anything to him, he's empathic, he pick thoughts up, it's a friend of Lorne" said Angel walking.  
  
- "Oh, so it's for that he guessed for the Key and the slayer thing"  
  
- "yeah"  
  
- "Who's Lorne?"  
  
- "A friend, he works, well works, with us at the agency" said Angel "Oh, and he's green"  
  
Buffy looked at him with wide eyes. Yeah, Angel was a vampire so that wasn't so choking that he worked with a demon. Buffy had slept with Spike, and he hadn't his soul at this time, so....  
  
- "Oh! I hope he didn't hear when I thought that he was disgusting!" Angel smiled.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
- "I've got a mega sore shoulder" said Connor painfully sat on the hospital's bed. He had his shoulder bandaged and his cheek cutaneous stitched up.  
  
- "Yeah, I'd dislike to be in your place or in fact yes coz when Angel gonna see that he gonna make to me worst" said Gunn holding his ribcage under his sweater "I think they broke some of my ribs"  
  
- "We're not obliged to say it to him" said Connor with a petty look.  
  
- "Oh yeah. And how? It's him who pays the bill and anyway you don't have to be worried, you he never does anything to you, me he can throw me in the streets" Connor look at him frowning.  
  
Well Angel threw him in the streets once:  
  
- "He will do it anymore for you" added Gunn.  
  
- "We clear off" said Connor.  
  
- "But we have to wait, there are some papers and they wanted to keep you here some hours" Connor rolled his eyes:  
  
- "You really didn't get anything, do you?"  
  
- "That's illegal!" said Gunn frowning.  
  
- "What, you're a boy scout, you never broke the law" said Connor mockingly.  
  
- "Yes"  
  
-"So?" Connor got up and went out of the bed hangings Gunn followed him sighing.  
  
Suddenly Gunn stopped in front of a room where he saw through the window.  
  
- "What're doing?" said Connor pulling him by his sleeve, he let it "well I split" he leaved.  
  
Gunn looked in the bed. That was the boy that Gunn was searching since three or four days. He was lying unconscious. The positive side was that Gunn had found him. He caught a nurse who passed in the corridor:  
  
- "Excuse me, what happened to this boy?"  
  
- "Are you a family member?" said the nurse, but she knew he wasn't because the boy was white and Gunn no.  
  
- "Im a PI, I made an investigation about his disappearance" he held a professional card out to her, she took it:  
  
- "We found him tonight, in the coma, it's all, the police makes an investigation but we don't know what had made him in this state"  
  
Suddenly he heard a doctor said:  
  
- "Somebody has seen the two young men who were here?"  
  
- "I have to go" said Gunn then rushed outside.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
He went out of the basement. He was in pain. This soul tortured him. He gonna hunt, help someone that could make him feel better. That made three days that he didn't see the slayer. He walked forward the cemetery for find vampires, or Buffy but he fell on Xander.  
  
- "I found a vampire!!" yelled Xander.  
  
Giles went out of thickets followed by Willow and the both were carrying crossbows:  
  
- "It's Spike" sighed Willow.  
  
- "Xander!" said Giles annoyed.  
  
- "Why are you here?" said Spike with a hesitating voice.  
  
- "We hunt" said Xander giving him a dangerous look.  
  
- "Where's Buffy?" asked Spike worried.  
  
- "LA, Dawn has disappeared, she didn't tell you?" said Xander.  
  
- "She didn't want that we go with us. Anyway she does right in LA Angel can help her more than us" said Willow.  
  
Spike understood perfectly that Buffy didn't tell him anything but he liked Dawn a lot even if this time the kid hated him.  
  
-"I go" he said.  
  
- "I don't know if Angel gonna appreciate to see you" said Xander "Okay go"  
  
Willow knocked his shoulder.  
  
Spike turned back and went running.  
  
- "He gonna be thrown" said Xander singing softly.  
  
- "Xander" said Willow rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
He touched his shoulder with the end of his fingers. He would have stayed longer at the hospital in less the time that they gave him some painkilling. He hoped that his father wasn't come back like that he could go quickly in his room without he realizes nothing. He pushed the door. Crap! Cordelia was come back. A guy was busy to catch the poltergeist. That wasn't a big deal because Cordelia couldn't smell blood, his father could.  
  
- "Ah, Connor you fall well!" said Cordelia.  
  
He entered. What she wanted again.  
  
- "Why?" he replied annoyed.  
  
- "Faith needs a room"  
  
He scanned the room looking after Faith he saw her sat on the counter. She was hot but she was too much blunt with him. He didn't like her so much but he didn't know her more than that.  
  
Before he felt alone and wanted somebody in his life, now he wanted they leave him alone. Faith jumped off of the counter. Connor sighed:  
  
- "Come on" he said coldly going toward the stairs.  
  
She followed him. They arrived on a first floor. Connor reflected then opened a door. That was the room beside his one; Angel had done it up because it was communicating to Connor's.  
  
- "This one"  
  
- "Ok" she entered and turned back to Connor who was in the frame:  
  
- "You don't look like happy to see me" asked her  
  
- "What that matter?"  
  
- "Well, that's matter for me, there's already Cordelia and apparently Fred who are not happy to see me so I hopped have the boys on my side" she said smiling.  
  
- "I don't know you" replied him.  
  
- "Well we can remedy to that. There is somebody in the near room?"  
  
- "Yeah, me"  
  
- "Cool, we gonna can talk"  
  
- "I don't like talk" he turned back and went in his room.  
  
- "Oh, he's a tough. If the kid doesn't like me that gonna be hard here" she went for open the communicating door but hesitated:  
  
- "Oh, in hell the reserve welcome audacity!" she opened.  
  
He was sat on his bed, stripped to the waist. He removed a strip of his shoulder. He looked really kid-ish but Faith wasn't old too even if she had finished her teenager crisis but he was enough hot. Faith began to have dirty thoughts, that made two years she hadn't see a guy so closely well except Angel, and besides that was his son, don't touch!  
  
He looked her and said softly:  
  
- "Fucking door"  
  
- "Sorry, I had felt some animosity between us so I'm coming for break the ice"  
  
- "What ice?" asked Connor incredulous.  
  
Faith frowned wondering if his was serious or if that was sarcasm in any case that wasn't a joke we felt that Connor wasn't the kind of makes jokes.  
  
- "You're wounded?" asked her approaching.  
  
- "It's nothing, that's okay"  
  
- "Let see"  
  
- "No, it's......" but she was already sat beside him removing the bandage. She took the bloody compress off and looked at:  
  
- "It's mega recent, don't say me that's of tonight"  
  
- "Yes"  
  
- "And Angel knows?"  
  
- "No" said Connor and besides the fact that Angel knows he didn't care. What that can do to Angel, he didn't worried that much when Connor was in the streets.  
  
- "Do you have compresses and adhesive?"  
  
- "Yeah, in the bed table" said him pointing the bed table.  
  
She went and opened the drawer; she saw a compresses box, adhesive, disinfectant, pieces of glass and CDs.  
  
- "It's weird, regularly male young people have playboys in their bed table's drawers not compresses" she said and put the compress on the wound. At this moment Cordelia entered in Faith's room; she saw by the communicating door Faith sat beside Connor who was stripped to the waist, she entered:  
  
- "But what are you doing?!" she said panicked.  
  
- "We break the ice" answered Connor innocently.  
  
That made Faith laugh softly she finally understood that he didn't understand the expression.  
  
- "No, I just help him to putt his bandage" Cordelia frowned and looked badly Faith:  
  
- "What bandage?" she approached and saw the stitched up bloody wound "Oh my god!! What happened" she said crouching down front of Connor.  
  
- "I would have stayed at the hospital because now it's done Angel gonna know it and he gonna know too that I cleared off of the hospital without make the papers" sighed Connor "Nothing, Gunn and I had destructed a nest of vampire sooner"  
  
Cordelia pushed Faith and sat beside Connor; she took the strip and the compresses of Faith's hands and said to her:  
  
- "It's good I'll do"  
  
Faith got up. She was angry but said nothing. She leaved and closed the communicating door. It's crazy; she knew that Cordelia didn't like her but as to play the baby who protects her toys! Baby was the word and yet this girl was two years older than Faith.  
  
- "It's okay, I can do"  
  
- "don't talk nonsense" said Cordelia, he rejected her since he was come back lived in the hotel, he refused that she touches him. She put the bandage on his shoulder then noticed the little gash on his cheek and caressed it. Suddenly he pushed her hand away violently with a back of the hand.  
  
- "It's alright calm down, Im sorry" said her hiding her sadness. Connor had a desperate and angst look in his eyes "I go downstairs, pay the guy, you gonna come?" asked her imploring.  
  
- "Don't know" he said shrugging.  
  
- "Ok" she smiled and went out; she pushed back the door and sighed.  
  
Connor got up and took a clean sweat because his one was blood stained a lot, there was blood on his jacket too but it was black so we didn't see it but now there was a hole on so it gonna go in trash like almost all his clothes. He directed him toward the communicating door; he put a hand on the handle then hesitated. He gave up and then returned on his bed looking the door when it opened.  
  
- "She's gone?" she asked.  
  
- "yeah, you can come"  
  
- "Oh, you accept that I come we are in progress" she entered "You okay, you're are not in pain too much"  
  
- "It's supportable"  
  
- "I was burgled"  
  
- "It's bad"  
  
- "You'd have a T-shirt or something I can't sleep dressed like this"  
  
It's sure that she wasn't dressed comfortably all her clothes were squeezed. Connor went toward his commode, opened a drawer and took a T- shirt. He held it out to Faith, she took it.  
  
- "It Gunn's"  
  
- "Talking 'bout Gunn, you know what's the deal between him and Fred"  
  
- "They don't talk together anymore. But it's good Gunn he's more cool now"  
  
- "It's true that Gunn's cool"  
  
  
  
TBC....... 


	9. Possibilities

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 8: Possibilities.  
  
  
  
The town sparkles brilliantly, not like New-York but even so. In his building he saw the entire town center. A cigar in his mouth, the hands behind his back, he was thinking.  
  
- "You know the ideal would be to don't give credit anymore" said an intimidated voice behind him.  
  
He turned back making pleat his made-to-measure two thousand dollars suit on his paunchy gut:  
  
- "It's stupid, the prats crazy of games are our principal revenue" he said "We need to find who practises the extractions"  
  
- "Yes, Mr Mac Feegan, we do our utmost for"  
  
- "Do your utmost faster" yelled the boss.  
  
If the demons passed the word they gonna think that they are invincible. Feegan didn't want call the old method because this one cost him less expensive. Nowadays the hired killers cost a fortune. They need at any price find who took advantage of the cheats market.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
They had seen four narks and all they had was:  
  
_ The possibility that she had gone away for become a star.  
  
_ The possibility that a Russian top secret militia had kidnapped her and  
  
_ The possibility that it's a group of mercenaries.  
  
The only thing that Angel was sure was he had seven hundred dollars in less in his pocket. Angel had excluded the first automatically. Buffy seemed not very convinced by none of them:  
  
- "I gonna go back home" said Buffy.  
  
- "You go at your father?"  
  
- "Yes, I love he's new bitch, Tiffany" mimicking Tiffany "Oh! It's horrible, they took Doris!" grimacing with disgust "I wish putt a stake in her heart for see if she becomes dust, and if it's not the case, well, it can't be helped!" Angel smiled at her:  
  
- "That must be not easy, you want I take you back?"  
  
- "No, I want walk, staying sit down hours listening a guy with three eyes says that Dawn had been kidnapped by a Russian militia who wants take the power on the human race had numbed me."  
  
- "Be careful"  
  
She went out the car, closed the car's door, said goodbye to Angel. She put her hands in her pockets and walked down the streets. She wondered how was Dawn, if she was scared or hungry or.....alive.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
It was hard when it was somebody you know. Angel had investigated on a lot of disappearance but here he was in a great hurry. He had planed with Buffy to go tomorrow night see the demon that Fang says "the fat Fang" had indicated to them. Angel wanted to go now but Buffy was tired and tomorrow first hour she had to go see the cops for bring up to them some pictures and a list of all the Dawn's friends and enemies etc.... so Angel was in the road of the Hyperion. He gonna make researches on the controllers with Cordelia.  
  
It was past midnight; Angel hoped that Connor was kindly at home. He parked the car where he parked the car usually. He entered, nobody. He walked forward and saw Cordelia asleep her head on the counter. He approached to her and caressed softly her arm. She got slowly her head up and yawned her head off. Angel thought that it's not at the time of Sunnydale that the cheerleader would have done that too much worried about seemed glamour and perfect. Now Cordy hadn't any embarrassment front of Angel. Another man would be disappointed that a woman let herself go like that like if his presence doesn't affected her anymore, but for Angel it was all the contrary.  
  
- "Oh, you're come back. You took time!"  
  
- "Yeah, we need time for cross the city, is useless to have all the narks at the same place" he replied "Everybody's home?"  
  
- "Yes, Fred's sleeping, Connor's doing....well what he's doing, there is just Gunn who's not here, he gonna maybe passes the night at the mysterious girl" she said suspiciously "Oh! And Faith is here"  
  
- "Ah?! She's here, why?"  
  
- "I don't know I didn't talk to her" she took a arouse look "It happened a little accident with Connor, but nothing big, he's alright"  
  
- "What?"  
  
- "Well he got stab in his shoulder"  
  
- "What?!"  
  
- "Destructing a vampire's nest" added Cordelia like if that could makes Angel proud and happy.  
  
- "He tried to destruct a nest alone?!"  
  
- "No, with Gunn" said Cordelia knowing that she gonna be the cause of a blood bath.  
  
- "I can't believe that, he had good done to don't come back this one, Connor would be never too stupid for take a nest by himself, that can be come just of Gunn" he approached of the stairs "Gunn, before, loved took nest with his team, he shouldn't take Connor in his little suicidal team"  
  
- "You see, I said you that Gunn was not clear this time"  
  
- "I gonna see him, maybe he's in pain or something"  
  
- "I tried all the day, he forbidden me to come in, but maybe you, he would let you" said Cordelia with a sad look.  
  
She considered Connor like a kid but not because of his age, because she was just five years older than him, but more because of his attitude, well maybe a little because of his age. Besides she always had considered him like that even when she slept with him, but the beast was controlling her since the beginning, since her come back. She had difficulties to look her in the mirror. She had trampled his little heart and now he gave it that back as well to Cordelia.  
  
He went upstairs, and put him in front of his son's door. He wondered if he had to knock on the door or just come in. It's true that Connor was a big boy, but so kid-ish sometimes and he had done a damned stupidity tonight even if the fact to be stabbed was a sufficient punishment. Angel was scared when Connor went outside, he knew that he had passed his childhood in a hell dimension and a long moment in the streets but in the beginning Angel kept an eye on him but now the young man made sure that Angel wasn't following him. And in the beginning Connor was careful; he had the instinct of hunted and survived that he had less nowadays. It was like he didn't care of everything, well not like it was exactly that, he didn't care of everything.  
  
Angel opened the door and saw at his big surprise Connor and Faith, who was just dressed in T-shirt, opposite facing each other on Connor's bed playing cards silently. They turned facing him:  
  
- "Hey Angel!" said Faith, then she looked around and made a summery of the situation thinking about the multiples possibilities that Angel was thinking for explain the actual situation like the fact she was half naked with his son, who liked nobody, and on his bed, so she went down of the bed:  
  
- "We're waiting you"  
  
- "No, not me" grumbled Connor shrugging.  
  
- "Cordelia said me you was here......well not in Connor's room but in the hotel"  
  
Angel looked Connor's room, it was empty, well except the furniture, but he hadn't added anything, with the exception of those horrible curtains. Like if he hadn't foresee to stay.  
  
- "Yes, I had a little accommodations problem, well a big in fact. Gunn and Cordelia said that won't bored you, well Gunn more happily than Cordelia, but I waited for know if that be ok for you and as Connor didn't arrive to sleep with his shoulder we played cards" she got her breath back.  
  
It was the first time that she talked about an innocent stuff with a -I-m- the-guilt-ton.  
  
- "You're hurt? Let me see" said Angel approaching.  
  
- "No, I don't and that doesn't matter" replied Connor pulled him back sign that he didn't want that Angel touches him.  
  
- "Doesn't matter for who? You or me?"  
  
- "Whatever"  
  
Angel put a hand on Connor's chin making pivot his head and looked at Connor's cutaneous stitched cheek.  
  
- "What did you do that?"  
  
- "I gonna go sleep" said Faith going out by the communicating door "Good night" she closed the door.  
  
- "What! I do that all the time!" said Connor pulling away Angel's hand.  
  
- "Not nest; it's Gunn who asked you?"  
  
- "What that matter?" said Connor suddenly upset.  
  
Angel had realized that every time that he talked to Connor worriedly, authority, well paternally that infuriated the boy. He was panicked, sad and very angry. Sometimes Angel felt that the kid wanted burst out sobbing in his father's arms but that he was too much angry for do it.  
  
- "I don't want you destruct nest without the team!"  
  
- "What team?!" spitted Connor.  
  
Angel knew that in pushing a little more the kid could exploded and like that say all that he had in his heart but Angel waited the good time:  
  
- "You won't do it anymore?!"  
  
- "No, if that can makes you leave me alone!"  
  
Angel was sad to see his son like that and that began to be seen on his face so he had to go, show to the boy that Angel was sad to be powerless wasn't a good thing. Angel turned back and went out.  
  
- "You'll help us to find Buffy's sister"  
  
- "We'll see"  
  
- "No, you will!" Angel closed the door.  
  
In two hundred fifty years that was the thing the most difficult he ever did.  
  
Connor was really in pain with his shoulder, Cordy had given him some painkilling, but he was even with that in pain. He felt less the pain because he was very angry after Angel's departure. He didn't know why but he was always all on edge. He had a sore chest because nobody sees.  
  
He opens his drawer and took a CD that he makes in the CD walkman and put the headphones on. He takes another stuff on the drawer. When he was like that he knew what to do.  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
- "Oh! There's nothing!" said Cordelia stretching her spinal "They must doesn't like commercial"  
  
- "What kind of mercenaries would not make commercial?"  
  
- "All. You know Angel in our century people don't flaunt their crimes in the paper"  
  
- "There is certainly a track or something"  
  
He didn't understand why there were none tracks of the controllers. Mercenaries need to have a reputation, if not people couldn't know them. When Angel was devastating Europe he spread rumours, just enough for that the villagers be scared of all the strangers, but not enough for they can't recognise him. But Angelus preferred to be a star among demons. He didn't want that the humans be scared at him, that that came after.  
  
- "There must be a proof of their existence, for entice the clients" said Angel out of patience.  
  
- "Maybe they do door-to-door" said Cordelia.  
  
- "They are mercenaries Cordelia, they don't sell Hoovers"  
  
- "Maybe demonic Hoovers that can aspirate essence"  
  
- "We should be search for who and what for they sell essences"  
  
- "Essence it's like the soul for a human....or you?"  
  
- "Yeah, but not the same value" replied Angel looking in a book.  
  
- "Why you don't putt Angelus essence off of you?"  
  
- "I don't know if my body can survive without it" he taped on the couch "Forget the computer, come"  
  
She got up and sat on the couch beside Angel, then took a book on the pile. Angel liked have her beside him. He liked smell her perfume around him. He thought to Buffy, she was here in the city. She wouldn't appreciate to see Angel so close with Cordelia. First because for Buffy Cordelia was the kind of girl who has all they want without makes so many efforts, Buffy never liked this frivolous part of Cordelia. And because Angel and Buffy was in love, Angel remembered how much he was jealous when he saw Buffy with Riley. The former love was always engraved in the memory, like souvenirs we want to be just the unique owner.  
  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
Ethan Rayne was a man about forty years. He was, well, not bad looking. He was really sure of him, yet all the time he tried to "control the world" or something he messed up. But he always went out of the stuff contrarily of the big bad who pulled the strings who died. He was a sorcerer or a kind of. At his age the sorcerers began powerful. He just came in this city that had seen the half of his setbacks. The mouth of hell, everybody was attracted by it and anybody knows why. Him all that interested him was the benefit he didn't care of power though the most of the time the both went together so he didn't spit on. What told him that this time that gonna work, nothing, but I say again that he was really sure of him, maybe too much....  
  
  
  
TBC...... 


	10. Disturbance

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 9: Disturbance.  
  
  
  
- "Giles! Giles!" yelled Xander knocking against the door like an insane.  
  
- "Oh! Stop! I'm sure he's sleeping, that can wait tomorrow" said Anya bored.  
  
Giles opened the door; he was dressed with a grown, disheveled hair and visibly upset by this abrupt awakening:  
  
- "Xander, you'd better coming here for say that the world is about to be destroyed" Giles said grumpy.  
  
- "We were in the park when we saw a portal opened between two trees"  
  
- "A portal? And what were you doing in the park at this time of the night?" he looked Anya who smiled and began to open her mouth "No I don't want to know"  
  
- "That signified that we had a visitor or we gonna have one" said Xander.  
  
- "Yes, anyway, we have to close it; I go dressed and bring some materiel of mine. Wait"  
  
- "Oh you know you're not obliged to get dressed, there is nobody outside" said Anya incredulous.  
  
- "Yes, but get dressed for go outside is a bad habit that I have since I'm little" he turned back and went upside.  
  
- "That is certainly a habit from England" said Anya nodded.  
  
They arrived to the Weatherly Park, the favorite homelessness' place and consequently the favorite place for the vampires. Front of their eyes floated a gold mix with red and yellow portal. They could felt the electricity that emitted of it.  
  
Giles stationed himself in front of it his arms up toward the portal a book in one hand. Xander gripped Anya in his arms in the background, he didn't want to be stuck in a dimension or maybe there were just clowns. Giles had put kind of stones around him and said the spell that closed the portal. When that was done he was out of breath.  
  
- "I have passed the age for that" he said in his teeth.  
  
- "No, it's true that you're old but I'm sure that you have some beautiful years in front of you" said Anya putting a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
  
- "Thank you Anya your sincerity is always a breath of fresh air" he picked up is stuff and went toward his place.  
  
- "Anya, have I to remind you that you're more than thousand years?" Xander asked Anya.  
  
- "Yeah, but I'm young as a human being" they turned back and followed Giles.  
  
- "So what we do?" asked Xander.  
  
- "I'll analyze the stones for see if the thing that came was a demon or something else and then....well the only thing we can do it's wait that the thing shows up"  
  
- "So we wait"  
  
- "Wait is good, we can have sex during that" said Anya pinching Xander's butt.  
  
- "Anya!!"  
  
- "What!? Don't say you don't like that, the last time you....."  
  
- "Everybody doesn't care here, Anya" cut Xander.  
  
- "Indeed it is" added Giles.  
  
They went at their place. Giles pushed the door of his house. He switched his desk lamp on and displayed the stones on the table. He studied it, he knew the language of the stones but he was a bit rusty. He took the phone without leave the stone with his eyes:  
  
- "Yes, good evening, can I talk to Mr. Tanaka....thank you" he touched one of the stone "Hello, it's Rupert on the phone, how are you?...............oh, it's good.....oh......it didn't devour them......oh, it's good.......me, I'm good, well, I have a stowaway here in Sunnydale, I call you for ask you what kind of demon makes seven faults, three faults and four faults......oh......thank you a lot Mioshi.....Sayonara"  
  
He hung the phone up. He liked talk to people like him, scientists of supernatural and who changed him of the kids who was all the day at his heels. He was worried about Buffy. If Dawn had been kidnapped he was afraid to have to face up to another apocalypse and Buffy was too young for die......again. Tomorrow, He'll search the strange unknown demon with a spell, a pendulum maybe.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
She was so tired, she didn't sleep since that Dawn had been kidnapped and she was in her father's house, she felt like in enemy territory. Angel, she was in the same town as him. She was at her father's place in Angel's town when they say that the past always catch you.  
  
Something knocked on the window. She astonished and at the second knock she got up and went open the window. Spike was here playing the equilibrist on the drainpipe. When I said that the past always catch you.  
  
- "What are doing here? Get away!!"  
  
- "No wait! Let me, just talk to you" implored the vampire.  
  
- "Certainly not" she lowered the window on his fingers. There was a scream stifled by the impact noise. BOP!  
  
Buffy let a petty smile. She sighed and went in the corridor suddenly her father went out of his room followed by Tiffany, the bitch, who said:  
  
- "What's going on Buddy?"  
  
- "Nothing Stephanie" replied Buffy.  
  
- "I'm Tiffany" said the bleached girl.  
  
- "ah yeah! It's funny cause I'm Buffy" said Buffy disdainfully.  
  
- "What happened?" asked her father.  
  
- "I was reading...a book.....near the window and the book fell outside" her father looked at her weirdly "It was a big book, go back sleep I go pick it"  
  
- "Don't go in bed too late, goodnight Buddy"  
  
- "Good night Tatiana" said Buffy smiling, the two lovers went back in their room "Damn, this girl couldn't even win the price for Miss wet shirt"  
  
She went downstairs slowly. She sighed then opened the door, she advanced. Spike was sat on a plant pot the head bended with his back against the house's wall. He looked pathetic. Buffy didn't want that everybody see him.  
  
- "Come here!" she whistled him. He got his head up and went toward her.  
  
He was now sat up on a chair, Buffy walked on the room, she stopped:  
  
- "What do you want? You gonna stop to pollute my life!"  
  
- "I wanted help you....."  
  
- "I don't need your help, you hear me?!"  
  
- "I know that Dawn has disappeared, I want help"  
  
- "I you think I gonna forgive you because you come back like a hero you're wrong"  
  
He got up suddenly, Buffy stepped back with surprise:  
  
- "I don't do it for your forgiveness, I'm worried for Dawn, I want help her and I know that won't change anything between us for a fact. I'm guilty and....."  
  
- "Oh no, not the I'm guilty, I don't deserve thing chorus. I heard it enough when I was with Angel, and he had more class"  
  
- "I know you hate me...."  
  
- "That's for sure"  
  
- "But I don't ask you to do it for me but for Dawn, I can be useful in my kind"  
  
- "Yeah....for Dawn.....But one wrong stuff and you're dusted, soul or not. You shut your mouth, ok?" Spike nodded.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked the door:  
  
- "Go hidden!" Spike went in the shower room "Yeah" Tiffany came in:  
  
- "You're okay Buddy? We heard a male voice so it wasn't yours"  
  
- "No, everything's alright Tammy, I was listening the radio"  
  
- "You should sleep a bit, I know that with the disappearance of Doris that's difficult but try, 'night"  
  
- "Good night Annie" Tiffany turned back and disappeared in the corridor.  
  
It's true that Tiffany wasn't so bad, but damn! She was really stupid! When Buffy saw that kind of nutty bitch on TV, this one who lays the divorced guy who is ten years older or more than her, Buffy thought that was a cliché this kind of girl can't exist ..... well, yes! Tiffany was able to remember all the numbers of Buffy's father's plastic cards but not the names Buffy and Dawn, which was really simple even so. Spike went back in the room. Buffy stared at him coldly in silence. The silence thought Spike is the worse.  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
She was waiting near the door. Her boss was reading the letter which she had typed. She was boring of this mass of lard but she needed to pay the bills. He was past midnight. Well she hadn't children or a husband who was waiting her at home but that wasn't an excuse for her boss to keep her late at night. Especially because Marine didn't like to go at night in the streets of Sunnydale.  
  
- "It's a good job Miss Mangyne" he put the letter in his drawer "You can go, I'm sorry for the time"  
  
Of course he was sorry, bastard!  
  
She turned back and went off of her boss' office. She got back her purse and went in the parking. She wave to the attendant and went toward her car. Marine parked her car all the day in the same place since six years so she found her car easily. And she wasn't afraid that somebody takes her place because she was the first to arrive the morning and the last to leave the night. With all her savings she could buy a ranch and raise horses for make tourist walks. She had always dream about that. That made six years she worked in this art gallery, when the female boss is dead there was one year, or two it's the fat guy who took the turn. The old years where the company ran with the girls was gone. Alas!  
  
She opened her car door and sat in the seat. She went out of the parking and made her route like usual. She stopped at a red light. She tapped with her fingers on the wheel a melody that had stayed all the day in her head.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something hurting the car with a deep noise. That might be a dog or the wind. Damn, when the light went pass in green.  
  
Suddenly another knock. Marine thought that going to pass like the last time, but now it was followed by another knock that made tipped the car over. Marine stayed in the car frightened. But the blood was going up to her head, she was afraid to faint. When something pulled her by her ankle. She had her safety belt so she detached it before that cut off her head. The creature pulled her outside, the shock of her head against the car door made her passed out that wasn't so bad knowing what had passed after.  
  
  
  
TBC....... 


	11. I know

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 10: I know.  
  
  
  
He woke up, it was five or four in the morning, he had made a nightmare. Anyway all his life was a nightmare and his place too. He got up; he should be getting up at six so that didn't matter. He needed to find money and fast. But it was waste of time, yet it was not that that LA misses. Money, in LA, it was sufficient to bend for pick it up. In fact, it's true somewhere except that it's the ordinary people who pay the rich guys.  
  
He couldn't search a job in the human world because the two horns on his forehead could afraid his co-workers. He sat on a chair, suddenly the building shook softly but enough strong for make fall down the crockery that was overflowing the sink or the dirty calendars that was stuck on the wall. No, not now, please.  
  
Winds crossed the rooms wrapping him.  
  
- "No, please, let me one day, please!"  
  
Ask a controller pity was like ask a politician to never break the law, ridiculous and impossible.  
  
He felt the big pressure of the big gloved hand falling on his chest just under his neck and stayed here, some minutes, hours he thought. All of a sudden it's like if all his organs was going to go through his body, the heart first.  
  
His eyes was wide, then his mouth opened like for puke his stomach and his intestines, a gold light yellowy got free off all his face orifices and went in the jar that the controller was holding in his hand. Their hand big, and gloved with thick black woodcutter gloves. If we could see their faces what could we see?  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes, he didn't sleep a lot. Cordelia's head was on his side. They had fallen asleep in discussing last night. He didn't want wake up her so he got free slowly. Gunn rushed in the hotel.  
  
- "Shhhhh!!" Angel signed to him.  
  
- "What?!" he saw Cordelia asleep "Ho"  
  
Angel signed to him to follow him in the office. Gunn came in and sat on a chair. Angel closed the door.  
  
- "We can know what's wrong with you?!!"  
  
- "You know we have passed in the office not in another dimension, so she can hear you. What are you talking about?" Gunn knew perfectly what Angel was talking about.  
  
- "Don't take me for a fool! Take a nest by yourself it stupid; take Connor with you its worse"  
  
- "Yeah, I know. But they wasn't so many, I thought we would have killed them without a lot of hurt"  
  
- "You were wrong!"  
  
- "I know"  
  
- "Where did you pass the night?"  
  
- "You make too much here" said Gunn "I found the kid of the Brawins"  
  
- "Ah, and he's..."  
  
- "In the coma, nobody knows how"  
  
- "We have a new case, Buffy's little sister had been kidnapped"  
  
- "Yeah, well you'll have to count without me, Ann asked me to investigate on her teens disappearances"  
  
- "You don't gonna send Connor in hospital for find your investigation?"  
  
- "I said sorry, Okay?"  
  
- "I already have hard time to keep an ounce of authority on him so if you corrupt him in my back"  
  
- "Corrupt" repeated Gunn "You don't think you overstate. And you even don't know a quart of what he does so your authority....."  
  
- "Yeah, thanks for your help" said Angel upset by Gunn's attitude.  
  
- "Well I've got to go, I have somebody to see"  
  
Angel looked him leave. He had to wait Buffy but maybe he could call her for see if she was actually in the police station, well anyway he couldn't do a lot in the day and the night gonna fall in three hours. He took the phone but hung up when Faith entered.  
  
- "Do I disturb you?"  
  
- "Not at all" said Angel smiling at her "So why did you come back?"  
  
- "Well, it's a nice city and I.....hum....."  
  
- "Yeah" Angel knew that she didn't know where to go or what to do "So, you had a little chat with Connor last night" he was curious and worried that Connor be close with just streets kids who wasn't necessarily good models.  
  
- "We didn't talk so much, he's not very talkative. But apparently he likes music and eats almost just chocolate without gain a pound that is really unfair"  
  
- "Yeah" said Angel sadly.  
  
- "Don't worry, that gonna be okay between you both"  
  
- "You think?"  
  
- "Well, in fact no, I hate my parents"  
  
Angel looked at her with compassion and smiled.  
  
- "So what you are doing in this time?" she asked.  
  
- "We help Buffy"  
  
- "Buffy's here?!!" she said her eyes wide.  
  
- "Yeah"  
  
- "Why?"  
  
- "Dawn has disappeared in town"  
  
- "Dawn?!! Oh!" she said concerned "I may help you"  
  
- "Maybe you can help ME"  
  
Faith screwed up her eyes, how could she help HIM, SHE.  
  
- "Could you keep an eye on Connor? He's hothead nowadays and he seems to tolerate you in, what he calls, his 'vital perimeter'"  
  
- "Sure. I was talking about something with more action, but babysitting is good too"  
  
- "if you want action you won't be disappointed with Connor"  
  
Cordelia entered in the office keeping a yawn she looked like tired but she was habit to be.  
  
- "We woke up you!?" Angel asked her worried.  
  
Faith looked at him, she thought that Angel was attentive to the women he was in love with. Faith thought that was maybe this kind of guy she needed but she would be quickly bored, she liked them savage.  
  
- "No, Buffy is arrived"  
  
- "Oh"  
  
Angel got up of his leather seat and went toward the principal room followed by Cordelia. Faith stayed behind them when Buffy saw her she threw a hatred look at her and an interrogative at Angel who didn't answer back. Faith was one of his crew and so anybody could say nothing about her presence here. As the Scooby gang members was such boy scoot the Fang gang members was always on the thread, they could fall in the obscure side in every minute, what Angel hoped is that they would not do it all in the same time.  
  
- "You arrive soon" Angel said.  
  
- "The cop in charge of the case has been killed" she said with a serious ton "I don't know if there is a link but the coincidence word is not in my dictionary"  
  
- "In mine neither" added Angel.  
  
- "Maybe you should change your edition" grumbled Cordy. Faith smiled, Angel frowned. "What?!" to Angel, she faced Buffy "You know we are not in Sunnydale, it's LA and all the stuff that pass here don't turn around you" Cordelia didn't know why she was so hostile so suddenly.  
  
- "Ah, cause it's me who thinks that the whole world resolves around me. Tell me, what you did to your hair?" said Buffy petty.  
  
Here we are, Cordy remembered why, she was fed up with slayers turning around the Angels father/son. Slayers equal at heart broken, become evil. Well, Cordy was good for break hearts too. Faith loved to see girls' bust- up, that was her bitchy side that waking up  
  
- "Cordelia, Buffy may have right anyway we can't exclude any tracks" Angel said without crossing Cordelia's eyes or it would have withered him. "I go check at the cop's and you two go see this guy" Angel held the paper up to Buffy but Cordelia took it before Buffy can giving Angel a withering look. It was HER who working in the agency, not Miss 'Im the slayer and the whole world is against me, even the birds and the salmons'.  
  
- "Angel!!" called a voice in the stairs, it was Lorne.  
  
Angel approached of the stairs.  
  
- "Angel!!!" Lorne re-screamed, Angel speeded up, Lorne was in front of Connor's door, Angel went closer to Lorne:  
  
- "He's not good" Lorne said.  
  
Angel came in Connor's room and saw Connor sat on the floor his back against his bed. His T-shirt sweated blood in his shoulder part. He breathed slowly like that was hard.  
  
- "What happened?!" Angel asked.  
  
Angel knew that Connor has certainly went out on QT. He realized Gunn was right he didn't know what Connor doing of his time, probably stealing.  
  
- "That unstitched" Connor said like Angel was stupid because that was obvious.  
  
- "How?" Angel said clarifying his question.  
  
- "The threads tore" replied Connor.  
  
Angel knew that Connor had perfectly understood the question but he was playing the naïve for don't answer, he did that often, and Angel hated it. But what could he say? The kid with his 'other dimension past' could pretend that he didn't understand stuff.  
  
- "Faith will bring you at the hospital"  
  
Connor was okay with that, she won't ask him boring questions. Angel grabbed him under his other shoulder and got him up. He practically was carrying him in the stairs. Cordelia looked at him worriedly when they arrive in the room.  
  
- "Faith can you...." he threw Faith the key of his car.  
  
- "Sure" Faith took the grab at the place of Angel.  
  
- "I can walk alone" grumbled Connor.  
  
Faith smiled the pride surges she knew as well. Cordelia didn't like that but she shouldn't be against Faith if not that could be just worse with Connor. He could be closer to Faith just for make her angrier.  
  
- "The night gonna fall in one and half"  
  
- "How do we do without a car?" Cordy asked.  
  
- "I have my father's car" replied Buffy.  
  
Lorne went downstairs.  
  
- "Oh, look who's here, the pretty slayer"  
  
- "Buffy" Buffy said held up her hand, even if that was weird this demon looked nice.  
  
- "Lorne" Lorne said kissing her hand. Buffy smiled at him throwing glares to Angel. Fred went downstairs too.  
  
- "Oh Fred, meet Buffy"  
  
- "Oh! Buffy! This one was dead! Pleasure!" Fred said enthusiast shacking Buffy's hand.  
  
- "Pleasure for me too" Buffy said back.  
  
She had difficulties to believe that Angel worked with this people they was so different of what he was.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
- "Turn right"  
  
- "I know where is it" sighed Buffy "I lived here, remember, it's even for that you thought I was cool"  
  
- "Yeah, but that was before I discover that you killed vampires and all"  
  
- "Do I need to point you the fact that you do that too?"  
  
- "Yeah, but me Im pay for"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. She turned and parked the car front of a building. The building was miserable. Buffy looked around and saw two rats arguing for a piece of bread.  
  
- "It's not like before"  
  
- "yeah, there is a lot of things that are not like before" Cordy said.  
  
- "I hope he knows something"  
  
- "Don't worry Im sure we gonna find her" Cordy said with a comforting ton "Im exiting to see her again, even if technically I never see her"  
  
- "Yeah" Buffy said, in spite of all, she was happy having Cordy beside her, she was a part of the Scooby before after all.  
  
- "What do you know about Connor?" she asked Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia swallowed, she could say a lot on Connor even about his aspect the more intimate.  
  
- "Like what?"  
  
- "I don't know, like what kind of relation he has with Angel"  
  
- "Not very good, you know it's difficult with what Holtz did to him and all"  
  
- "That must had been hard for Angel when the guy took the baby" said Buffy sadly.  
  
- "Yes, a lot. But Connor is quickly came back and with all had passed after he didn't have so much time for think about"  
  
- "Im jealous" Buffy said going on the stairs.  
  
- "Of?" Cordelia looked Buffy who threw her a glance "Of me!! Why?!"  
  
- "You were there, me, anybody takes the time to inform me"  
  
- "You know I wasn't a big help and ......"  
  
- "I know every one in his life"  
  
- "it's not what I was getting to say. It's there"  
  
They placed them front of the door and Cordelia knocked. No answer. She did it again. Buffy pushed Cordelia and then broke the door with a big kick.  
  
- "yeah you right it's simpler like that" Cordelia said sarcastically.  
  
- "Sorry"  
  
- "No it's okay Im used to that with Angel"  
  
Buffy realized that Cordy knew Angel more than her now. That made her jealous. They entered and saw the guy lying on the floor, dead or in a kind of coma.  
  
- "Who did that?" asked Buffy.  
  
- "Maybe his cleaning woman" Cordelia said searching in a pile of stuff. Buffy and Cordelia searched everywhere.  
  
- "HA! HA!" Cordelia said. Buffy approached quickly.  
  
- "What did you find? Hum? A....jar?"  
  
- "There is a light inside. That moves"  
  
- "Open"  
  
- "No, not very careful, it's maybe an evil little light, and I can talk to you about evil little light"  
  
- "I found the card professional of a club or something, he seems to go often in there, I hope Angel has more luck"  
  
- "Well, in Angel case he knows that the guy is already dead"  
  
Buffy was surprised to see Cordelia so blasé. In Sunnydale, the cheerleader screamed all the time she saw a dead body. She went back in the car and leaved the place.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Angel arrived at the little house. There were the police marks. A mark of the dead body on the floor with a chalk. Angel went beside it and went to the door. He knocked. A woman opened the door. Angel felt suddenly guilty to come for talk to her about a guy who was probably her husband.  
  
- "Yes" The woman said softly.  
  
- "Hum......my name's Angel and I investigate on a case which your husband investigated too" Angel regretted his lack of tact, he was not so good for talk the humans.  
  
- "Hum....."  
  
- "Maybe I disturb you, I can come back another time......."  
  
- "No. But you are...?"  
  
- "Oh" Angel held up his card to her "Im a PI, I investigate on the disappearance of a young girl"  
  
- "Henri let his notes in his desk office" she showed him the direction. Angel wondered if she gonna invite him to come in. Seeing Angel didn't come in she turned back:  
  
- "Come in" Angel come in and followed her to her husband's desk office. She indicated the door, but didn't want to come into it. Angel come in and searched in the paper, none was about Dawn Summers. There were others investigations; Angel was surprised about how many teenagers had disappeared in the last two weeks. He took the pads and saw the photocopier. He made copies of all the pads hoping that the woman didn't hear it. He put all the pages in his coat and leaved the house.  
  
  
  
TBC..........  
  
5 


	12. Tasks distribution

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 11: Tasks distribution.  
  
  
  
Faith was fiddling with some medical stuff waiting the doctors had done, she had filled the paper, but that was difficult when the patient didn't exist. Well she had made up. She put back what she had in her hand when she saw Connor coming back. That made three hours she was waiting, the night had fallen.  
  
- "So?" she asked.  
  
- "So what?" he replied.  
  
- "Is it finished, can we go?"  
  
- "Yeah"  
  
They leaved the hospital, Faith went toward the car but Connor took another direction.  
  
- "where you go?"  
  
- "I gonna walk"  
  
Great thought Faith. She followed him. They walked in the street silently. Faith followed Connor wondering where he was going. She hoped he didn't gonna go in a fight because with his shoulder that wasn't very smart. Suddenly Faith heard a fight noise apparently Connor had heard it too because he was going toward it. She caught him up and went front of him.  
  
- "You wait me here"  
  
- "Certainly not" said Connor passing beside her.  
  
Faith sighed and followed. They arrived in an alley. Gunn was fighting with a vampire who seemed stronger than usual. Connor took a stake under his pant's leg's pocket. Faith astonished to see that the kid had always stakes on him, she was the slayer and hadn't stakes always on her. Connor threw himself in the fight. Faith rolled her eyes and went too. She pushed him and gripped the vampire. When Connor went for stake the vamp Faith screamed.  
  
- "Wait!!"  
  
- "Faith?" said the vampire.  
  
- "it's Spike" sighed Faith.  
  
- "And we don't kill him cause......?" Gunn asked.  
  
- "Because he has a soul" replied Faith.  
  
- "Damn it's fashion or what?!" Connor said disappointed.  
  
Another vampire with a soul, he hated that, what he gonna hunt if all the vampires gained a soul.  
  
- "So why has he attacked me?" Gunn asked looking Spike still in a defensive posture.  
  
- "It's you have attacked me" threw Spike.  
  
- "What are you do here?" Faith asked him.  
  
- "I help Buffy, you?"  
  
- "I help Angel, or it's him who helps me" answered Faith.  
  
- "Ah, cause he knows Angel, pfffff" sighed Connor.  
  
Angel knew the whole world, that was crazy. Connor felt prisoner in Angel's world.  
  
- "yes, I know him as well, even since hundred years"  
  
- "Yeah, I'd be not pride of it at your place" Gunn said.  
  
- "Well we gonna come back" Faith said "If we back too late Angel gonna be worried"  
  
- "Why?" Gunn asked, he saw the bloody T-shirt of Connor "Oh, that gonna bump into me again"  
  
- "Oh, stop to say bullshit" Connor said him.  
  
Spike was looking them wondering if he was supposed to go discreetly or say it loud like 'Ciao, see ya later!'. But something was keeping pined him down. He didn't know what. Hum.....that was the blood's smell, the one of the kid, he could smell it like if he was covered of it. That was familiar, pleasant.  
  
- "What you don't like to be a daddy's boy"  
  
- "As much as you don't like to be a boss' doggy" Connor said back.  
  
Spike was lost, he didn't know that Angel would surround him with so many people. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy who noticed it.  
  
- "What?!" Connor said scornfully to Spike.  
  
- "Nothing I gonna go"  
  
- "Well, if you're looking after B she's at Angel's, so you can follow us" Said Faith.  
  
- "What?! You rave!!" Connor said her "It's a vampire!!"  
  
- "Like Angel" Faith replied.  
  
- "It's not the same, just look" Connor said looking disdainfully Spike.  
  
- "That's sure" said Spike "And we can know who you are?" pointing Gunn and Connor.  
  
- "Gunn, Connor" Faith said.  
  
- "Yes, and not for your pleasure" Gunn said "I think I have read something about him in the 'how understand Angel's past in case a mad guy comes back' case, well here we are"  
  
- "Why? What has he special, except his soul?" Connor asked.  
  
Spike continued focus on Connor then looked down incessantly, he breathed the blood's smell. That was a blood by which he felt attracted, like Drusila's attracted him, made him dark.  
  
- "He killed two slayers" continued Gunn, Connor glanced at Faith. Faith was stronger than him and almost equal to Angel this Spike must be very strong "And he had tortured Angel there is four years for a ring" Spike remained impassive still obsessed by Connor. Connor looked him and raised one eyebrow, he too had tortured Angel something he had in common with the vampire.  
  
- "Yeah, well, pass the CV" Faith said "I guess everyone here tried to kill Angel. But it's in past"  
  
- "Not for me I'm just waiting an idea" kidded Connor.  
  
Spike knew for Faith, but he wondered for the other two, why and how they had attempted to kill Angel. And why Angel worked with a teen who had the age to just out of high school. Certainly a kid he had met, like the other. Angel was the ASPCA, a true lil' mummy. Well if them all had hated Angel and tried to kill him, he wouldn't felt so disoriented.  
  
- "Well, I follow you" He said.  
  
They were walking toward the hotel; the two boys had let Faith beside the vampire. Connor was a little in back.  
  
- "There is too many vampires in my life" he said, his hands in his pocket.  
  
He was really tired because of the bleeding so he dragged his feet.  
  
- "Oh, stop! You pass all your nights to search them" Gunn said.  
  
- "Yeah, for kill them, not for make buddy-buddy" replied Connor.  
  
- "Why you work for Angel so?" Spike asked not very sure if he was in position to ask something.  
  
- "I don't work for him, I live with him, subtle difference"  
  
- "So why came lived with him?"  
  
- "I didn't CAME he obliged me" Spike didn't understand anymore.  
  
- "For protect you and it's normal" added Gunn like for convince the youngster.  
  
Ah, thought Spike, this kid is special, he had felt it immediately, it's for that Angel kept an eye on him. Something in the blood like Dawn....  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy was sat behind the counter reading the copies. Angel and Cordelia at the computer. Buffy hated see them like that that irritated her.  
  
- "ha! Cinox, it's a private club in this street, a call girl stuff who dance on the table and all for the rich senior managements, that doesn't go with the poor demon we saw"  
  
- "That depends of what that hides" Angel said "Who's the owner?"  
  
- "Humm.....Dowel McFeegan, a big shot of the town, he has a building in the center, I wanted to putt him in my 'rich, powerful and cute' list but he is too ugly" Angel threw a stare at her "Oh, you, you are cute and powerful, but not rich, but it's not a big deal, I mean I don't care anymore"  
  
Buffy looked up, oh okay, she wasn't stupid there was something between those two. Anyway she had something to do, not the time to think about; she'll have the time to puke later. At this moment somebody entered in the hotel, Angel raised his head and opened his eyes wide.  
  
- "Spike?!!" Buffy turned back quickly panicked.  
  
Angel got up fast and rushed catching Connor's arm, he pulled him behind him.  
  
- "Ow!!" made Connor "You're not happy to see a buddy"  
  
- "What are you doing here?" Angel asked with a very calm ton that made it more terrifying.  
  
- "He's with me" Buffy said coming between them.  
  
- "With you, what do you mean?"  
  
- "Well, he helps me that wasn't provided but......"  
  
- "How he can help you?" indirectly to Spike by a look.  
  
Spike didn't want to say 'I have a soul' that was ridiculous especially front of Angel. Nobody wanted hurt Angel, or maybe Connor but he didn't understand the tension of the moment. Angel fought evil for recovered his soul, but definitively not by a cursed, and Spike had one by luck. Connor didn't get the jalousie and the anger that released in Angel, and that was good if not he would have pushed it a little more.  
  
- "he has a soul" Faith volunteered for be the bird of ill omen, whatever, anyway people weren't crazy of her. Angel looked Spike who went closer of Buffy hiding behind her. Angel frowned looking Buffy who suddenly had her mouth very dry.  
  
- "Whatever, we need to find Dawn, the cockfight can wait" Faith said making everybody went back in earth.  
  
- "Faith's right" Buffy had never imagine she could say that. Faith would be happy if she hadn't known that Buffy said that just for change the subject.  
  
- "Yeah, in this time that boils in the streets, the kids start to be afraid, it seems that all the kidnappings had been done by the same guys and that those guys are prowling for the research of their new prey. It's for that when I saw this one here I thought he knew something and I can smell a vamp miles away"  
  
- "Gunn, look there" Angel said going toward the counter where were the copies "Are there names you know?"  
  
Gunn approached and read the name on the copies, there were nine or thirteen names, well not a lucky number.  
  
- "yeah, almost all are kids of the streets, where did you get that?"  
  
- "At the cop's in charge of the investigation"  
  
- "There was a cop who were investigated, Ann told them but we wouldn't believed that they gonna move their asses"  
  
- "Yeah, well, he did and so much that now he's dead, killed"  
  
- "Oaw" Gunn said "A cop dies for drops-out, the world has changed without I realized"  
  
- "That's for sure" murmured Angel throwing a little look to Spike then to Buffy.  
  
Spike had tortured Angel more than once and Spike was stupid even human he was stupid.  
  
- "Apparently, the cop thought that was link, one people made the kidnappings and he takes homelessness cause that don't make people worried. The cop had a contact, a witness, but there is just his given name. But I guess it's a hobo cause he asked money and cause of the address"  
  
- "I don't see the link"  
  
- "It's the address of a bridge" replied Angel "I gonna go, later"  
  
- "Me and Buffy gonna go at this club the Noxic"  
  
- "Cinox" corrected Angel.  
  
- "Yeah, if you want, and we gonna take info about the guy" finished Cordy.  
  
- "Oh, the Cinox, heaven on earth, music, chicks and money" Lorne said going downstairs.  
  
- "Do you know this place?" Cordelia asked.  
  
- "Enough for know that you can't enter without some changes"  
  
- "What changes?" Buffy asked.  
  
- "Come on, I go with you and we gonna pass at a friend's first she works there" he took the two girls by their shoulder and leaved.  
  
- "I gonna patrol around, ask questions, if those guys are in the streets like some squatters say, I should fall on them if they take me for a homeless"  
  
- "I go with you" Connor said.  
  
- "No" Angel cut.  
  
Spike stayed here dumbfounded, there was something wrong.  
  
- "You said, I will help"  
  
- "And Im here, Spike too" Faith said.  
  
- "Oh guys!" Gunn said "The plan it's me walk in the streets ALONE the guys take me for a homeless and try to kidnap me and I fight them and they tell me where the kids are, and with some luck the lil' Summers is there. So if Im with a slayer, a vampire and a lil' pseudo vamp......"  
  
- "Hey!!" Connor cut.  
  
- "......they won't"  
  
- "We can make teams of two" Faith said.  
  
- "you forget Connor is wounded" Angel said.  
  
- "Exactly" Gunn said.  
  
- "Don't worry" Faith said.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
- "Civa lizv ïquoRuv BlaVzIdil"  
  
Screamed the hooded guy in his long gown. He was encircled by people dressed like him. Their face was hidden by the shadow of the hood.  
  
- "Soon!!" he continued "Finally, we'll cover the pure world, part where all transit and pass. Soon we'll make one with her"  
  
He caught a tinted jar and held it against his chest.  
  
- "Soon, we'll have enough power for open the Boca del inferno"  
  
  
  
TBC.......... 


	13. One lost

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 12: One lost.  
  
  
  
Willow walked in the street, toward Giles' house. There was agitation in the street, yet it was dawn. Willow approached she could see a damaged car. 'Oh, a car crash' thought Willow, when her look been attracted by something. She could smell it in the air. Willow had been addicted of dark magic so she could smell it now. But it wasn't that surprised her the most; she believed seeing a dear old acquaintance trying somehow or other to hide himself in the shadow of some trees. No, that was impossible, he was in a jail. How was it possible? She continued discreetly her way hoping he didn't have seen her.  
  
Arriving at Giles' house, she found Xander and Anya already here, she was astonished, she thought be the first up. She had smelled last night a big power coming in the system, she didn't want disturb Giles so she came first hour.  
  
- "We have a problem" Xander said by way of good morning. Willow approached and saw Giles in his books.  
  
- "It's what I wanted to say, so you know"  
  
- "Yes, there is a stuff who came last night by a portal, it killed a girl" Xander said.  
  
- "Yeah, it ate her, well almost" Anya added.  
  
- "Yeah, but you'll never guess who I saw" Willow said.  
  
Giles faced her, rubbing his eyes.  
  
- "I saw Ethan Rayne near of the crash zone"  
  
- "What?!" Giles exclaimed.  
  
- "He is not supposed to be in jail in a desert or something" Xander said.  
  
- "Well apparently he isn't anymore"  
  
- "That going to be simpler than I thought" Giles said "We'll find him and stop all that before somebody else is injured"  
  
- "Hum, killed Giles" Xander corrected.  
  
- "Eaten!" Anya added.  
  
- "Yeah, but where is he?" Xander asked.  
  
- "Maybe in the motel like the last time" Willow replied.  
  
- "Oh, he's not so stupid!"  
  
Everybody faced Giles and threw him big glares.  
  
- "Did he saw you Willow?" Xander asked.  
  
- "No, I don't think so"  
  
- "Well, that gonna be easier than expected" Xander said.  
  
- "We go" Giles said.  
  
- "Now! But if Willow has seen him he is probably not at his place right now" Anya said.  
  
- "We will wait him" Giles said petty.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
He was on the back way, he was fed up to always be the flunkey but he collected the benefits. He took his key at the reception. He went in the cracking corridor and opened the door, he came in and pulled his jacket away, he switched on the lights.  
  
- "Ethan" Giles said.  
  
- "Ripper, it's a pleasure to see you again"  
  
- "I'd like to say as much"  
  
- "How did you go off of jail?" Xander asked.  
  
- "Say I have powerful friends"  
  
- "Enough powerful for make a creature enough powerful for open portals by itself" Giles said with his eternal calm and phlegmatic ton.  
  
- "In fact, yes and no"  
  
- "What is it Ethan? And don't tell me you don't know about what I am talking because I have had a very bad week" Giles said in a threatening ton.  
  
- "Oh, where's the slayer? I don't see her"  
  
- "She's not in town this moment familial problem" Anya replied.  
  
- "Anya! We're not supposed to tell bad guys that Buffy's not here!" Xander sighed.  
  
- "Oh, well done, she won't break my nose once again" Ethan said sighing.  
  
- "She's not the only able to do that" Giles pointed "Tell"  
  
- "Well, say that this thing is a....formation of demonic essence, mixed with dark magic. I'm tracking it down too, for your knowledge, the people responsible of this accident had used the wrong ingredients by the past and it's the result"  
  
- "How destruct it?"  
  
- "Simple, the matter dissolution spell......"  
  
- "Oh! I know this spell, it's dangerous.....but it's certainly not me who gonna do it" Willow said sitting in the couch, hiding in the bottom.  
  
- "I could do it easily" Anya said "I already used once"  
  
- "Humm......children, let the professionals do" Ethan whispered.  
  
- "Yes. Do you know where it is?" Giles asked him.  
  
- "Like all obscure thing it's waiting the night for show itself, it's so this night we'll have to confront this horror, mix of all the vices.....................  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
- "So, who goes with who?"  
  
The four walked in the street. Connor a little behind and Spike a little in front.  
  
- "I propose a feeble with a strong" Faith said "Connor and I and Gunn and Spike"  
  
- "Im really surprised you consider yourself like a feeble" Connor said. Gunn threw a bad look to her too.  
  
- "It's not that I wanted to say, you have perfectly understood" sighed Faith.  
  
- "No way I go with this vamp" Gunn said.  
  
- "I've promised Angel to stay with Connor" Faith said softly.  
  
Connor couldn't believe it, she was babysitting him, HIM.  
  
- "I go with Spike" Connor said coldly changing his way.  
  
Spike looked Faith, he didn't want team up with one of them, and he didn't know if he had to go. Faith nodded so Spike followed Connor. Spike wasn't the kind to stupidly follow orders but since his crazy period he was psychologically tired he didn't want argue or incurred their anger or simply their attention. He stayed behind Connor, he wondered why he came here, patrol in the street was something about he had thought before too but how that could bring back Dawn. He really wanted turn back, clear off.  
  
He had already walked thirty minutes behind the kid who had said and did nothing. Spike wanted turn back but suddenly he began to have images and thoughts about what could happen to the kid letting him alone. That was weird, that wasn't his style to get worried so much for a stranger, that wasn't his style to get worried, or maybe exception of Dawn and Buffy. He stayed, even approached a little; anyway, he couldn't do so much other.  
  
They were in the poor district, area of the gangs and the homeless who for almost all had a criminal record. Suddenly, two guys who were talking noticed them. There were chances that those guys were normal, and no, they were vampires, it's always vampires. They approached with already their vamp face they must have eaten a few minutes ago. They were close now, Spike had approached of Connor but stayed hidden in the shadow, he didn't want that the vampires see the feature of his face.  
  
Suddenly, Spike projected Connor on the opposite wall clearing everything out and finding himself alone against the vampires. Connor had difficulties to get up, he was really tired, and he began to think that that wasn't a good idea to get out right after have lost all his blood and he was really in pain after Spike had throwing him. Spike took advantage, of the surprised of the two vampires seeing one of them attacking them, for kick with a jump the two. The two vamps didn't expected so they fell on the floor and got up furious, Spike punched one who fell on the floor again but the other threw himself, Spike took a knife and put it somewhere in the vamp's body. The vampire got up in pain, apparently it was in the hip. Spike picked up Connor's stayed that was lying around and dusted the vamp, the second vamp jumped, through the dust not fallen yet, on Spike.  
  
The vampire was young and he didn't have travelled like Spike neither kill as much as Spike, vampires nowadays kill just humans who are not able to defend themselves, there was hundred years humans had weapons and knew the existence of evil, it's for that today vampires was really weak. Spike grabbed him and threw him, his foot on the vamp's gut, across the street near Connor. The vampire took a knife and took Connor as a hostage.  
  
- "Don't move or I kill him"  
  
- "For sure yes" Connor said.  
  
Connor made a somersault and landed behind the vamp, he kicked the hollow of his knees that made the vampire down. Connor put a big piece of crate in his thorax. The vampire changed in dust with a last scream.  
  
Spike approached of Connor who didn't look steady on his feet.  
  
- "You're okay?" Spike asked, holding his arm in case the boy would have fallen.  
  
Connor looked him badly and hit him with the piece of wood violently before threw it where he had found it.  
  
- "Never do that again!" Said Connor.  
  
- "What?!"  
  
- "I know defend myself alone!! I don't need a weedy vamp for protect me and neither a little chick!"  
  
- "It's you who talking about weedy thing?! Did you see you?! I would have let you been killed, I even would have helped them"  
  
- "And me maybe I should kill you, anyway, who cares of you dead! Maybe the little blonde, she's not seemed very clear"  
  
- "You kill ME!! Let me laugh!! Since how many time you don't wear diapers anymore?"  
  
- "Forget it. Do you like the ocean?" Spike looked not understanding "You know what? You go by there and I go by there" Connor said showing two differents ways in opposite side.  
  
- "Good!" Spike said.  
  
And the leaved. Spike went in a street and Connor another.  
  
- "Brat!!"  
  
Spike hated kids but kids were also mouldable and Spike liked moulded them. He liked tell stories to Dawn and see her eyes open wide always passionate by adventure stories. Spike was walking since ten minutes when he stopped. He turned his head for see behind.  
  
- "Crap!!"  
  
He turned back and went back in the last street. He took the same way Connor had taken last time. He advanced and heard a noise. He saw two guys who was back at him and two others more far who was trying to catch Connor. The two closer of Spike saw him and went on him. Connor was fighting the two others but they were strong. Seeing their two buddies dealing with Spike, the two thought they need accelerate. One of them took a syringe and put it in Connor's arm during he was trying to push away the assaults of the other vamp. Connor looked the vamp then his arm.  
  
- "Bastard!"  
  
He lurched and fainted in the vamp's arms behind him. The guys carried Connor in the car that was parking in the next street. Spike couldn't see what was happening but arrived to see the kidnappers taking away Angel's protégé. That gonna to be trouble. Spike arrived to kill one of the two vamps with Connor's stake that he still had. He didn't kill the second but gonna bring him back to Angel for some interrogation, Angel was good for interrogation.  
  
  
  
TBC.......... 


	14. One lost second part

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 13: One lost, second part.  
  
  
  
- "So you're ok?"  
  
- "yeah" Gunn replied.  
  
He knew as well these streets, which where his block was there were a few time ago. Faith walked close to him, tranquilly.  
  
- "Im sorry for the Fred/Wes story yesterday"  
  
- "It's ok, I don't care, I need to get over it" Gunn said.  
  
- "Have her always under your nose doesn't make that easy, no?"  
  
- "Yeah, that's sure"  
  
They went forward, there were some little houses well more slums than something else. Faith and Gunn went in the area. Suddenly a noise of glass attracted their attention. They were approaching of it when a scream rang, they ran toward the scream.  
  
- "No please! Pity!"  
  
A little demon was in trouble with another bigger. The big one was all in black, with big gloves and red eyes. His face was just darkness without specific features. Faith wondered if she had to do something, save humans okay but has she to help demon. The little demon had been caught by his throat; he was showing ceaselessly something on the floor. Faith watched that was a tinted jar like this one Cordelia and Buffy brought at the pursued by the controllers guy's. Those same controllers who could have kidnapped Dawn. Faith rushed followed by Gunn. She hit the big demon who released his prey who rushed toward the jar, he took it and broke it. The controller got his hand up front of him and sucked in the little light that went out of the jar. The controller disappeared into the shadows.  
  
- "Oaw! What was that?" asked Gunn.  
  
The little demon ran away but been quickly caught up by Faith.  
  
- "Where d'you think you go?" She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him toward Gunn. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
- "A controller" said the demon.  
  
- "It's me or tonight we have a fucking luck" Gunn said with an enjoyed ton.  
  
They went back on the Hyperion's way. Faith was happy she had a track, Buffy'd be happy, well it's not that Faith wanted so much Buffy be happy but that would change a bit. They arrived at the Hyperion, suddenly Spike arrived in the room by the opposite door, he dragged someone too.  
  
- "We have a nark! 'bout the controllers" said happily Faith wondering if Spike knew what they was but that wasn't bad she just needed to tell it.  
  
- "Me, I have a kidnaper"  
  
Gunn and Faith watched the kidnaper who seemed to be a vampire. Cool an investigation resolved in one night thought Faith, easy. Angel entered in the hotel.  
  
- "I have nothing; this guy has seen shadows, that's really great but that doesn't help" Angel looked the demon and the vampire Gunn and Spike was grabbing "You bring homework now?"  
  
- "No, we bring great narks for you" said Faith enthusiast.  
  
- "I caught a kidnaper" Spike said.  
  
Angel couldn't believe it, one patrol and they had practically resolved the case.  
  
- "How?"  
  
- "Well hum.....it's here that takes a bad turn" Spike said "Gunn's plan has really worked. The kidnapers noticed Connor" at the evocation of the name Angel realized the kid wasn't in the room but he waited Spike had finished for ask, Faith had noticed too. "So they attacked him. They were four, two attacked me. Connor was certainly really weak, he was already injured and there has had the first fight with other vamps" Angel really didn't like the direction of the story "I couldn't impede them" Faith swallowed, that was her fault maybe the day wasn't so easy.  
  
- "Don't say me they took him away" Angel said worried.  
  
- "Don't worry, we have their buddy here he gonna gently tell us where he is and Dawn too"  
  
- "Certainly not" the vampire said.  
  
Angel threw a dark glare, yes he gonna talk for sure.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
They were all armed in case the monster would appear even if they couldn't kill him with, they could have vampires on the way or other stuff. Giles had a thing in his hands supposed show the road to the monster. For the moment they walked, holding their weapons front of them like for hide them behind.  
  
- "By there" Giles said.  
  
The crew kept an eye on Ethan Rayne who looked impatient.  
  
- "Oh! Where is this scum for finish a good time" he sighed.  
  
They followed Giles at the edge of a forest and here they saw the creature, a kind of stain. Black petrol we could say that the creature was liquid, that was weird to see a petrol puddle moving and eating that was probably a cat. The gang arrived by behind a twig cracked, the creature turned back quickly.  
  
- "Oh! It has big teeth" Xander said.  
  
- "Xander! Fill it during we said the spell"  
  
- "Great" Xander said "He! Hello!! Did I see you in a movie which really scared me?"  
  
The creature approached of Xander, visibly intrigued. Giles went near Ethan and the two men were holding a crystal. The creature grabbed Xander and took him off of the floor.  
  
- "Hurry guys!!!" Xander said.  
  
- "Leave my boyfriend alone!" Anya screamed throwing stones but the stones passed through the creature and hit Xander.  
  
- "Anya! Stop throwing me stones, you want!"  
  
Giles and Ethan watched the creature and said in the same time the spell.  
  
- "Vice etum undra bater uf trdi qatud firmo. Eillé vatra éllié!"  
  
- "That doesn't work" Giles said.  
  
The beast looked and threw Xander against a tree, he fainted.  
  
- "Xander!" Anya rushed toward the unconscious young man.  
  
The creature approached now to Giles and Ethan.  
  
- "Again" Ethan said.  
  
The two men repeated louder.  
  
- "Ellié varta ...." suddenly Willow put her hand on the crystal and screamed with them "Eillé!!!"  
  
The creature poured on the floor; it was just a twig now that went in the floor. Giles looked Willow with a disapprobatory look but happy to be alive. Anya arrived with Xander who was holding his head with his hand.  
  
- "That's called kiss the nature" Xander said.  
  
- "What we do about him?" Anya asked pointing Ethan Rayne. This last took a gun off of his jacket and pointed it toward the Scooby gang.  
  
- "Ethan goes back home he has something to do" Ethan said moving back slowly "Thanks for your help, I was sure that I could count on you"  
  
- "What?" Xander asked.  
  
- "You don't think Im too stupid for go in the same motel like the last time, yes, oh, you are so naïve" he moved back again and ran.  
  
Xander went after him but Giles caught him by his arm.  
  
- "Let him go you risk to get shot"  
  
- "We can't let him go like that, I could...."  
  
- "No Willow!! I'm sure we'll see him soon" Giles said.  
  
- "Yeah, well I hope that won't be after he has made a hell of the earth for a stupid demon who offered the cost" Xander said. Giles sighed.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
- "Hey!" she slapped him a little "Hey!" she slapped him stronger.  
  
- "Ow!" Connor said waking up.  
  
- "That made a half hour I try to wake you up" the girl said.  
  
- "Where we are?" Connor asked.  
  
- "I don't have a clue, I'm here since three or four days, there were others kids but they took them all one by one" she held her hand up Connor "Im Dawn"  
  
- "Connor" he replied shacking her hand "You know what they do?"  
  
- "No, that just freaks me out"  
  
- "Don't worry my father gonna find us, alive I can't say but he gonna find us"  
  
Dawn smiled in spite of her, she was used to be in that kind of situation but that was in Sunnydale with the Scooby not alone in LA, this boy reminded her Xander a little. Connor got up and scanned the room. Little, dark and big stone walls, apparently a basement; a door released a few light. Connor thought he could break the door.  
  
- "Don't even think about, it's a metal door" Dawn said seeing him looking attentively the door.  
  
Connor didn't like be trapped like that. Suddenly the door opened, the light came from neon in the corridor. The two vamps wanted take the girl but Connor intervened. He was really weak so he couldn't do a lot. The two vamps caught and carried him out of the room. Dawn got up and hit them the stronger she could. One vamp pushed her and she fell on the floor her head spinning by the shock. They brought Connor in a room where was a table with a metal lamp on. They made Connor kneel down keeping their grab on him for he stays immobile. A man and a demon entered in the room by another door which was front of Connor. Connor looked them badly. The demon approached to Connor. He put his hand on Connor's chin and made pivoted Connor's head for look his face, Connor moved his head for released of the grab. He hated demon's hand on him.  
  
- "And he's a tough I can see. Relax son that won't hurt" the demon said.  
  
The human approached, he put a hand on Connor's chest, and Connor struggled.  
  
- "Calm down" the human said "Pass me the jar and the powder" he said the demon.  
  
The demon brought it. The human took the jar still his hand on Connor's chest. The demon drew a circle around Connor, the human and the two vamps. The human began to talk in Latin. Suddenly Connor felt energy pulled inside him, the human opened the jar, a white light went out of Connor by his eyes opened wide and went in the jar. The human closed the jar.  
  
- "It's done" sighed the human annoyed, he held up the jar to the demon "It's ok bring it to Zonk he needs it now and he has already paid" the demon took the jar and leaved.  
  
- "Go with him" the human said to the two vamps.  
  
The vamps released Connor who fell on the floor. The human looked them leave then tided his stuff. He went to the door, opened it but the door shut violently. The human looked behind him, he saw Connor his arm held keeping the door closed. Connor smiled when he saw the terror and surprised on the human's face. Connor caught the human with his two hands and threw him across the room. The human sat down terrified and moved back on his butt as Connor approached. Connor caught and hit him against the wall, the human fainted. Connor smiled, an evil smile then he hit again and again until the human was dead almost all his brain stuck on the wall. A pool of blood released soon of the sorcerer's skull. Connor threw him down and looked him, he took a big breath.  
  
- "I feel good"  
  
  
  
TBC................ 


	15. Cinox' girls

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 14 : Cinox' girls.  
  
  
  
- " No way I go dressed like that!" Buffy said going out of the screen. Cordelia rejoined her.  
  
- "Yeah, that's sure it's not very classic" Cordelia said.  
  
- "Not very classic? We are dressed like hookers!!" Buffy said.  
  
They were dressing some little shorts and plunging low-naked that let see almost all. They perched on tall stilettos heels.  
  
- "Well, it's the object" Lorne said.  
  
The two girls looked at him badly. Lorne's friend came in; she was really beautiful and dressed in the same style.  
  
- "Great girls! You look good!"  
  
The four went out the building, Lorne and his friend front were talking, Buffy and Cordelia were a little behind.  
  
- "It's crazy, Im the slayer I don't need to disguise in bitch to have info, I fight, I hit"  
  
- "Oh stop complaining"  
  
- "Yeah, right, you that doesn't bore you, you wear it good cause you are used to"  
  
- "Yeah, you wear it good too but contrarily to me that must be innate with you, a kind of talent" hurled back Cordy.  
  
They walked in some streets during twenty minutes, Buffy had sore feet. Suddenly they could hear the music sign a night club was at proximity. They advanced again some meters then turned; they could see now the building, the Cinox, in majuscule letters shined. The clients who entered were selected by the bouncer. All the rejected stayed around preferring make a party outside or insult the rich guys who enter and touched the girls who entered by the private door. Buffy and Cordelia looked each other and sighed.  
  
- "Duty is...." started Buffy.  
  
- "Duty." finished Cordelia.  
  
The four went to the private door. The bouncer looked them suspiciously but let them enter because they were with Lina the sexy dancer. They arrived in the changing room where girls were busy around. Lorne looked with a grin across his face, Cordelia hit his shoulder.  
  
- "Hey! You'll get an eyeful later, go in the room and try to get some info on the guy, Jim Bollinger"  
  
- "'Kay" Lorne said still looking the girls.  
  
- "I thought that was typical to the human males" Buffy said.  
  
- "Hum, apparently not" replied Cordelia.  
  
- "Lorne said me that you wanted info on Jim......"  
  
- "You know him?" Buffy asked.  
  
- "No, he didn't associate with the girls, he wasn't into humans but he was often in the VIP place with Mr MacFeegan, the boss here, if you want be close of him you'll have to get notice yourself"  
  
- "For that Cordelia you should be the best" kidded Buffy.  
  
- "Yes, that's sure I don't need to hit people for attract attention, ME" retorted Cordy.  
  
- "Follow me" Lina said.  
  
- "Ok, what we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
- "You walk around and one of the employees comes pick you up for go dance in front of the client who has chose you"  
  
Lina opened the door of the room. Buffy and Cordelia grimaced seeing the faces of the audience. Demons but also in the VIP place some guys really class and kinda cute. Cordelia noticed that some of them were in her list. The two girls approached in the crowd didn't daring to separate of each other.  
  
- "Okay we go" Buffy said.  
  
- "Yeah"  
  
The girls made their way in the crowd throwing smiles and standing the hands up their asses. Buffy was livid, she really didn't know how she was arriving here, this Feegan had in his interests to talk because if not she felt there gonna have some lost punches. The girls went closer to the VIP place that was on a balcony. They noticed the fat Feegan laughing and drinking with some guys.  
  
- "What we do for he notices us?" Cordelia asked.  
  
- "I thought you were the specialist" Buffy replied. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
- "Ok, we play lesbo guys love that"  
  
- "I would have never believed that could happen to me and god knows that after Spike I have imagined all"  
  
- "After Spike?" Cordelia said. Buffy swallowed realizing what she did just say.  
  
- "His soul" she said.  
  
- "Yeah that's sure it's a lil weird, Angel was furious but he gonna get over it its not like Spike was walking on his way"  
  
Buffy started to flush. Angel had to know nothing, anyway that was in past so don't need to put that on again. Cordelia grabbed Buffy's size and began to wiggle. Buffy was surprised but entered in the game.  
  
- "I hope we won't be noticed by one of those demons up there" Cordelia said.  
  
A guy with a black suit approached of the girls he was apparently an employee, Buffy had seen him discussed with a horrible demon at the bar, she took off a tray of the hands of a waitress and threw it in the employee's feet who fell in the crowd. Cordy smiled at the waitress.  
  
- "Well if the guy didn't notice us now it's done" sighed Cordy.  
  
- "What you wanted make a lap dance with this guy" Buffy asked.  
  
- "Stick to me" Cordelia said tightening her grab on Buffy.  
  
- "What?!"  
  
- "The boss is looking us" Cordy added.  
  
- "Oh" Buffy stuck to Cordy and danced in a sexy way.  
  
- "Why he doesn't call us if I was a guy I would want sleep with us"  
  
- "Even if here it's not a sex business" Buffy said.  
  
An employee of the VIP place came to them.  
  
- "Not too soon" Cordy whispered.  
  
- "The boss want you go upstairs, you both in the private room"  
  
Buffy and Cordelia exchanged a glare and followed the guy. They arrived in the room, there was a big red velvet sofa and the fat guy was sat on it his shirt unbuttoned. Outside there were two guards on every sides of the door. They heard some little noises and little screams. They smiled thinking that the boss was having a good time. Some ten minutes later the two girls went out the room closing the door behind them.  
  
- "He needs nobody derange him for a couple of minutes" Cordy said smiling.  
  
The two girls leaved the corridor wiggling under the employees' eyes. They returned in the dance room looking after Lorne. They saw him talking with a demon a glass in his hand. They ran toward him, well they tried because with the stilettos that wasn't easy. They took Lorne's arm.  
  
- "Hey! I didn't finish my cocktail!"  
  
- "Hurry!" Cordy said.  
  
They directed them in the street and ran again for don't be in the employees' view anymore. They stopped in an alley and got their breath back.  
  
- "You've got info?" Lorne asked.  
  
- "Yeah, and more than expected" Cordy said.  
  
- "Who are the bests?!" The two girls slapped each other hands.  
  
- "He didn't know exactly where the kidnapers' hidden was but he had a track" Buffy said.  
  
- "We go get Angel" Cordelia added.  
  
They turned back and saw five guys of the night club front of them; apparently they had big teeth the Cinox's employees. Buffy didn't have stakes on her, that couldn't enter in her small clothes. She looked around if there weren't some pieces of wood; she noticed Cordelia was doing the same. There was some stuff, which will be good enough. The vampires threw them on them. Cordy was fighting very well for the huge amazement of Buffy. They killed with big difficulties all the vampires.  
  
- "I broke my stiletto" Cordy sighed.  
  
They arrived at the agency, nobody.  
  
- "Where are they?"  
  
- "Maybe not came back, I don't wait, I go" Buffy said turning back.  
  
- "Well, we come with you" Cordy said.  
  
- "Who we?" Lorne asked.  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
- "The controllers"  
  
- "Okay, summery, you have debts, we send you a controller then he takes your essence and sales it" Faith summarized.  
  
- "Yeah, but just demons" Gunn added.  
  
- "Guys kidnap kids take their souls and sale them to the demons who break it when the controller arrives for I don't know what reasons he takes it considering the job finished" Angel said.  
  
- "That signifies Dawn might leave our dimension in this time?" Faith said.  
  
- "Possible" Angel answered.  
  
- "If one touches Dawn's hair I'll kill him" Spike said.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
She was curled up in a corner, crying, she had cried every time a kid had been taken off. What Buffy was doing? Suddenly the handle moved and turned, Dawn made a jump up, she hoped that be Buffy. The door opened. Dawn tried to see who that was but for once the light in the corridor was switched off. The door opened a little more, slowly, that made creak the metal door. Dawn saw appear the young guy of last time; she didn't know what to think.  
  
- "What the....how?" she stammered out.  
  
- "Everything's okay" He said approaching "they're gone"  
  
- "Why they let you?"  
  
- "They thought I was dead but I wasn't" he continued to approach.  
  
- "So we need to go out quick before they come back"  
  
He was really close now and he bent and smelled her perfume in her shoulder's hollow.  
  
- "There's no particular hurry" he continued to advance forcing her to step back until she was back to the wall.  
  
He took her by her size and stuck to her releasing her shoulder off of her hair. She was scared, that's true he could to be insane or something, but she was totally under the charm and the eroticism of the moment. He began to kiss her neck going up her cheek and her lips. Dawn would have fallen on the floor if he didn't hold her firmly. But to the big disappointment of Dawn he suddenly stopped, took up his head like if he had heard something. He posted him right to Dawn and waited a hand on her shoulder.  
  
- "Are they come back?" she asked.  
  
- "Yeah, always breaking my fun" Connor sighed.  
  
Suddenly the door opened violently, Connor looked impassive and cold. Angel, Faith, Spike and Gunn entered.  
  
- "Angel? Faith!" Dawn said comforted "Spike" she said bitter.  
  
- "Connor you're alright?" Angel asked.  
  
Angel didn't approach like Spike they felt that something was wrong.  
  
- "Im okay, but not thank to you..again" Connor said.  
  
- "Do you know them?" Dawn asked Connor who just ignored her.  
  
Connor looked at Faith right in the eyes smiling then her body and returned at her eyes and then he finally answered to Dawn.  
  
- "Well say that there is some I want to know more than others" he kept his look on Faith's eyes.  
  
Faith wasn't impressed at all but intrigued, there was a thing in his look, it was like hypnotizing like the seducer vampires' was, like Angelus'.....  
  
- "Uh oh" Faith said.  
  
- "Yeah" Angel said.  
  
- "How?" Spike said.  
  
Gunn looked them confused he didn't get a stuff. Dawn looking them all fixing Connor weirdly felt there was something wrong about the boy. She tried to softly free herself of his grab but couldn't, he was too strong. Suddenly he took off a knife of nowhere, Faith wondered how many weapons the kid wearing on him, he put the blade on Dawn's side.  
  
- "Okay now we get away of my way, Im hurry" Connor said with a perfectly normal ton.  
  
They pushed themselves out of his way slowly.  
  
- "Let her go or I swear you gonna be in pain" Spike said.  
  
Connor stopped then looked Spike then Angel.  
  
- "So you don't defend me, daddy" Connor said sarcastically. Spike frowned confused.  
  
- "I gonna find a solution, don't worry" Angel said with a comforting ton. Connor burst out laughing.  
  
- "Yeah, like you always, except that in my case you never find any" Connor laughed then his face became cold and dark "Get..away..now"  
  
- "Ahh!!!!" Dawn screamed when the blade went in her flesh.  
  
They pushed themselves more, Connor was now back to the door, he threw Dawn on them and ran outside closing the door and the bolt. Gunn rushed but too late the door was closed.  
  
- "Somebody can explain me" Spike asked "Daddy for instance!"  
  
- "What? You didn't know?" Angel said. Spike looked him still confused.  
  
- "Oh, I forgot, Connor is the son of Angel and Darla" Faith said.  
  
- "He's human, well, almost" Angel said.  
  
- "You, you have a kid" Spike said. Angel nodded "That's ridiculous!"  
  
- "What was this hell mess!?" Gunn asked.  
  
- "They have taken his soul" Angel said "I didn't know, but apparently he doesn't have just a soul, he has an essence too, maybe it's of there the powers came" Angel said thoughtfully.  
  
Dawn rushed in Faith's arms.  
  
- "What we do here?" Gunn said.  
  
- "He has said that the vampires were gone so they will probably come back" Dawn said.  
  
- "Yeah, and at the place of a teenager they gonna find two vampires, a slayer and me, the prince of the streets"  
  
- "The prince of the streets?" Angel said, mockingly.  
  
- "What?" Gunn said scornfully. Angel frowned.  
  
- "No, nothing, prince of the streets"  
  
- "And what we do about your offspring gonna do outside, alone?" Spike asked.  
  
- "Lorne, Buffy and Cordy are together, so they are safe" Angel said.  
  
- "Fred!" Gunn screamed "She's alone at the hotel, what if he passes up there, he gonna fall on her!"  
  
Suddenly the handle turned, they hidden on the sides of the room and waited. The door opened, they threw themselves on the new arriving.  
  
- "Haa!!!" Cordy screamed "Are you crazy!!!"  
  
- "Buffy!!" Dawn rushed on Buffy, they hugged.  
  
- "Why are you here?" Cordy asked.  
  
- "Well, Faith and Gunn have fallen on a nark. Did you see....."  
  
- "Oh, damn! After all we have done for come here you already knew!" Cordelia sighed.  
  
- "It's alright Dawn, all the parts of your body are still here?" Buffy said.  
  
- "Yeah, but it's not the case of Angel's son" Dawn replied.  
  
Buffy took up her head toward Angel waiting for explanations.  
  
- "He has been kidnapped, Spike had got one of the kidnaper but we arrived too late, they have his soul"  
  
- "Lose one's soul, seems to be a family stuff, you, Darla now him" Cordelia said.  
  
- "When Darla had had a soul? When Darla came back?" Spike asked.  
  
- "Long story" Cordelia said.  
  
- "Don't worry Angel, we gonna take his body and find back his soul" Buffy said with a comforting voice.  
  
- "Here's the problem" Faith said.  
  
- "His body is perfectly awake" Gunn said.  
  
- "He has an essence" Angel said.  
  
- "Ah, and hearing your ton it's not a Walt Disney essence, isn't it?" Buffy said.  
  
- "We need to find him before he hurt someone"  
  
- "he did nothing to you?" Buffy asked Dawn.  
  
- "Nothing unpleasant" Dawn replied flushing.  
  
- "Oh, well here, it's a little late, did I precise the man, man like human, about his head interior part is stuck on the wall of the room by there" Lorne said arriving.  
  
They rushed in the room except Dawn, Buffy had told her to stay with Lorne. They investigated the body.  
  
- "Ethan Rayne" Buffy said "Not a big loss, he didn't kill Santa close, 'salright"  
  
- "We need to find him quick" they got up "But alive, 'kay" Angel said serious.  
  
They nodded and went toward the exit.  
  
  
  
TBC............ 


	16. Another found

Like a hell family  
  
Chapter 15: Another found.  
  
  
  
Fred was coming back to the hotel, these last days had really sucked....she had had a fight with Wesley and apparently everybody knew as well. So she passed all her days at the library studying on the scroll for Angel Investigation far away of the looks of her friends. She had been surprised to find nobody in the hotel. She took off her jacket and went toward the couch. She threw her jacket on it. She went in the kitchen and took a glass of scotch, bad thing she took since she dated Wes. She sat on the couch made her comfortable and switched on the TV set. She sipped her drink, looking an old white and Black movie...she was tense, she needed to relax everything was going too far. A shadow passed some meters behind her; Fred got her head up her eyes full of fear, she got up and looked around, she stopped staying still. She knew that if she turned back the thing would be behind her, but what else to do. She turned back quickly ready for fight anything that could be..nothing....She was surprised, it's crazy, the fact that nothing was behind her was surprising that was the world turned upside down.  
  
- "Evening!"  
  
Fred gave a jump and turned back again. Lilah was standing in the lobby. Fred swallowed, Lilah had always impressed Fred. But now she was nothing more than a vampire like Fred had already fought and killed. Lilah approached.  
  
- "Little whore!" she said sharply "How, can we choose something like you instead of somebody like me?"  
  
- "Well, maybe cause you're a little dead" Fred said delicately.  
  
- "yes, like you in two minutes" Lilah approached more.  
  
Fred rushed behind the couch, like if that was useful. Suddenly Connor entered. Fred looked him with hope but she saw nothing in Connor's eyes that really comforted her. Lilah stared at him and smiled that freaked Fred out. Connor went next Lilah and went toward Fred. He looked her envious. Suddenly Lilah cried. Connor turned back. He saw her falling in dust and Wesley standing at her place a stake in one hand. Connor was impassive, looking Wesley his eyes full of hate. He didn't care about Lilah but he really hated Wesley...  
  
- "Connor!?" Fred said not daring approach him.  
  
Connor suddenly seemed to be attracted by something else. He faced Fred and for the big surprise of Wes he rushed toward her. Fred put her arms in front of her face and screamed but Connor passed next to her and ran outside by the back door. The front door opened violently and Angel entered. He looked at Wesley then Fred who looked really disorientate.  
  
- "Where is he?!" Angel asked Wes quick.  
  
Wes showed with his finger the back door by which Connor just leaved. Angel rushed. Everybody enter after Angel. Gunn and Spike rushed after Angel. The girls (and Lorne :D) sat on the couch, Dawn still in Buffy's arms. Wesley approached of them. Fred looked him grateful. Wesley looked her like if she was the most beautiful thing on earth. She smiled he smiled back, Cordelia sighed that caught back Wes on earth.  
  
- "Ok, what's going on? What's wrong with Connor? I mean what's the new problem with Connor? Why are you dressed like that?" he asked looking Buffy and Cordy.  
  
- "Connor doesn't have his soul anymore, he's evil, or kindda, Ethan Rayne is dead. We have to find Connor's soul, that is probably in another dimension so we need a controller and the other guy for put back the soul in place" summarized Cordy for Wes but for her too.  
  
Wes looked her like if she had fallen of the sky.  
  
- "Come on, English cake, I gonna explain to you" Lorne said "Well, what I understood" they went in the office.  
  
The minutes passed....Buffy got up.  
  
- "Then, we have to go back in the warehouse find the second guy, and bring him here. I go call Giles, he has to come and Xander too like that Dawn you go back in Sunnydale" Dawn looked Buffy disappointed and sulked in the bottom of the couch "but first I need to change, Dawn we go at daddy's"  
  
Dawn had totally forgotten her dad, now he must have been really scared, well done!  
  
Cordelia got up.  
  
- "Me too"  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Some two and thirty hours later....  
  
Fred and Wes were sat at the counter searching in books everything related to soul extraction and their restoration. Buffy, Faith and Cordelia were out for bring back the demon guy who worked with Ethan Rayne. Spike, Gunn and Angel enter in the room with a tired and disappointed look. Lorne got up of the couch.  
  
- "You didn't find him, huh?" He asked more like a sentence. Angel sighed.  
  
- "The sun gonna raise" he said upset.  
  
- "Did he hurt somebody?" Wes asked.  
  
Angel looked him frowning.  
  
- "No"  
  
- "Well, that's good" Wesley said quickly seeing Angel's face.  
  
- "I and Gunn are going to continue researches and you wait for Giles" Wes added going towards the weapon closet. He opened and took two tranquilizer guns. He threw one to Gunn.  
  
- "What?! Now?!" Gunn said catching awkwardly the gun.  
  
- "Be careful" Angel whispered.  
  
- "Yeah, that's sure, if that kid has my butt we could say that my life would have been ironic" Gunn and Wesley leaved the hotel.  
  
- "Where's Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
- "The girls are in the warehouse"  
  
Angel looked worriedly the door.  
  
- "So then, you gonna explain this son story" Spike asked Angel.  
  
Angel turned back looking Spike with a look like -I can't believe it's you ask me that-  
  
- "Well, I slept with Darla, she came back pregnant, she killed herself for give birth and Connor had been kidnapped, he grew up and he came back, done."  
  
- "Oh" made Spike "Well, it's not that that really interests me, but, how Darla came back? And who kidnapped the kid?"  
  
- "If you want we have some notes about that" Lorne said. Spike nodded and they went in the office.  
  
Angel went next Fred at the counter; Fred gave him a book without got up her head of hers.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Wes wondered how they gonna find Connor in the big town, except if the kid made a bad thing and attract the crowd they had any chance to find him and apparently he had opted for the discretion, that was weird for an evil being, Wes didn't know if the essence that Connor had was vampire, if that was the case Connor didn't control his body anymore but Wes doubted that was that he thought more that was the evil version of his soul, corrupted by his parents nature.  
  
They had walked during hours, took bus and still no tracks, Wesley wondered how Angel doing for always find the child anywhere he could be, well in earth, maybe a father stuff. He was the first vamp being a father so nobody really knew the effect that had on his senses and all his vampires stuff.  
  
- "Maybe I know where he is" Gunn said.  
  
- "Oh, yes"  
  
- "Ya, we go often in patrol together, I know the place where he likes hunt"  
  
- "You think he gonna go during the day, and being evil do you think he gonna still kill vampires" Wes said like if he was talking to a dumb.  
  
- "I don't know, he was wounded, he needs to sleep. If he was in a good state, we would have already heard talking 'bout him now"  
  
- "Wounded? How that? Angel?"  
  
- "No!!" Gunn said, like if Angel could hurt Connor with a knife "a vampire; sometimes ago, stabbed him in the shoulder, he went out the hospital before been kidnapped so he must be weak now, so he gonna find a place for take rest, like a squat he knows"  
  
- "You think he gonna make the mistake to go in a squat he showed to you"  
  
- "Well, he may be evil but he's still Connor"  
  
Wes smiled. It's true that Connor had the speed, the ears and a part of the vampire strength but the instinct was a vampire sense that had totally slipped through the net, the kid had none of it, it's for that he was so credulous and naïve. Gunn and Wes made their way toward the squat. They was hiding the guns but was ready to use it at any moment if necessary.  
  
- "Take the back door" Gunn said approaching of the front door. Wes went.  
  
Gunn advanced in the corridor avoiding the look of the people here and who like vampires hiding of the sun. He approached of someone.  
  
- "Hum....excuse me, did you see a kid, boy, this tall" Gunn said taking up his hand at his shoulder "blue eyes, Connor's the name"  
  
The person said nothing but pointed a door.  
  
- "Thanks" Gunn said hesitantly.  
  
He continued in the corridor and opened the door slowly. He entered.....nothing. Well, since something hit his wrist and made the gun cross the room. Connor jumped front of him, he was really angry and tired. Gunn thought that that was just the hate that made him up on his feet. Connor threw him on Gunn and took quickly the top. That wasn't so much the strength cause looking closer he hadn't that much, Angel arrived to fight him without difficulties, but he was really fluid, Gunn couldn't compete with that, he wasn't a vampire, didn't have the sense for anticipate an attack like Connor had. Gunn just had flown across the room. Connor approached to him and took a knife, he bent and prepared to kill Gunn, Gunn who was really groggy when....  
  
- "Stop!!!" Wes' voice sounded, authoritarian.  
  
Connor got up, Wesley noticed that he had had difficulties for do it, the fight with Gunn must had taken his last strength that was good for Wes. Connor looked him.  
  
- "Ow! Who's here! The al..cool..o guy. Paid attention you could hurt yourself with that, it's not for girls" Connor said pointing the gun and walking slowly in the right for be a less easy target to Wes, apparently Connor knew be too weak for catch Wes before get shot. The thing Wes didn't know was if in a last access of rage the kid would throw himself on him.  
  
- "Don't move!" Wesley said still authoritarian.  
  
- "Yeah, sure! What do you want? You know Wes I think you really need to stop trying to save me cuz everybody know that always finish bad...well like all what you do" Connor continued to move slowly.  
  
Wesley was a good sniper and he was prepared to fill a target.  
  
- "Your father is waiting for you, he gonna be happy to see you" Wes said pointing the gun on Connor.  
  
- "Oh yeah, well, I cant tell you the same about yours" Connor said realizing he was trapped.  
  
- "You look tired you need rest, I gonna help you" Wes shot.  
  
- "You're dreaming!!" Connor suddenly jumped in the side.  
  
Dammit! Where this kid find the strength, maybe the despair. Connor rushed toward Wes and like for Gunn kicked the gun off of Wes' hand. He kicked Wes against the wall, Wes fell sat against the wall.  
  
- "And if that was me who played with your life for change!" Connor said with an angry ton "Whatcha think Uncle Wes!"  
  
He has a very bad ton but Wes didn't notice anything sadist in it, not like a vampire's one, more like an upset and hurt child. Connor was suffocating Wes with his arm on his throat and the old guy began to need air when he heard the click of a gun. Connor released his grab on Wes' throat and gasped. He collapsed softly on Wes' chest and fell asleep. Wesley sighed. He put his arms around Connor, and felt his breath against his chest, his heartbeat was fast but became slower. Connor was trembling a little but Wes' grab made him calm.  
  
- "It's over now" Wes whispered.  
  
- "Yeah, sure, now we gonna be obliged to carry him" Gunn sighed.  
  
  
  
TBC.......... 


	17. Direction another world

Like a hell family.  
  
Chapter 16: Direction another world.  
  
  
  
Everything was quite, the work advanced. Sunnydale high school should be soon finished, well for the new school year. The guys were having a break for lunch. Xander wasn't hungry so he was watching at the plans that were scattered on the improvised picnic table.  
  
- "You cant be careful!" Xander said as one of the joiners had put ketchup on the plans.  
  
- "Scuse"  
  
Xander took a big breath and continued looking the plans.  
  
- "oh...the part P6 is missed....Roger! Can you go search it! The P6!"  
  
- "Yeah" the guy sighed.  
  
- "Thanks" Xander said, asshole.  
  
Roger got up, bit a last time in his sandwich and went toward the building. He entered. Xander had a hard time with this building site, anyway his part of the job was over soon, thank God. Xander tapped his fingers on the table during the minutes was passing. His patience at its end he got up and went toward the building at his turn.  
  
- "It's that to take on mental defectives" he grumbled.  
  
He entered in the building and scanned the rooms where the plan should be, he arrived at the ancient library, the place that had change his life, yet God knows that Xander had never thought that a library could change something in his life. But its here he had knew Buffy's secret and rejoined Buffy's team and isn't the left arm of the slayer who wants. He took place at the entry and saw Roger searching in the middle of the room. He crossed his arms.  
  
- "What are you doing? You're searching an idea for boring me?"  
  
- "I don't find it" moaned Roger.  
  
- "Of course you don't, it is not in this room! You know P6....it's in the P6!! Damn, I should put you out! Out of my sight!"  
  
Suddenly, the floor cracked a little behind Roger. A kind of tentacle caught Roger by his ankle and pulled. Roger fell on the floor on his gut. The tentacle pulled him fast in the hole. Xander rushed but the hole shut. Xander looked open-mouthed.  
  
- "We've got a problem"  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
- "You can say that" Gunn said going downstairs behind Wesley.  
  
- "Can say what?" Lorne asked.  
  
- "People looked us with a weird look in the bus, two guys with an unconscious teen, I even don't dare imagine what they've imagined"  
  
Angel went out of the basement a chain in his hands.  
  
- "I cant believe I gonna attach my own son"  
  
- "Yeah, well, if you want my opinion you should do that even when he's not evil" Gunn said.  
  
- "Thanks, but I'll manage without it" replied Angel.  
  
Angel went upstairs followed by Lorne. He went in the corridor and suddenly stopped, Lorne hit his back.  
  
- "Hey! What are you doing? Lorne asked.  
  
- "Nothing, I make a break"  
  
- "Here, like that?"  
  
- "Yeah"  
  
- "Oh, Ok" the demon said nodding.  
  
Angel went front of the door, they had settled Connor in Angel's room, which was spacious, just in case. He opened the door. Connor was laying on Angel's bed on his side, he was sleeping. Angel looked him and sighed. He took up the chain and attached the extremity at a ring fixed in the floor; Angel attached the other extremity at Connor's wrist. They had taken off his sweater so he was in T-shirt now, with short sleeves. Attaching him Angel noticed marks on his interior forearm. Little scars. Angel approached and passed his finger on the little puffiness. The scars had some days for some of them and months for others.  
  
- "Yeah, that was what I tried to say to you the last time" Lorne said.  
  
Angel made a jump, he had totally forgotten that Lorne was here, and just behind his shoulder.  
  
- "Yeah, I suspected it" Angel said sadly but firmly.  
  
- "Yeah, sure you knew like everybody here, well, maybe except Cordelia"  
  
- "Yeah, it's difficult" Angel sighed "But that gonna be fine"  
  
- "So, it's alright?" Spike said approached of Dawn.  
  
- "I don't talk with you" replied the teenager.  
  
- "Ok" Spike went in the bottom of the couch "That has had been rude the last days" Dawn shuddered "But that gonna be fine now" pursued Spike.  
  
He put his hand on Dawn's shoulder; she did nothing for put it away. Cordelia entered in the lobby, Faith and Buffy on her heels, they escorted the demon. They threw him in the middle of the room, he turned back ready for run away but he hurt Angel's chest. He got up his eyes and entered in contact with Angel's very very upset look. Angel caught him by his sleeve and pulled him in the office, the demon nearly fall down. Angel put him on a chair. The three girls encircled him, crossed arms and freeze look. Angel was front of him almost sat on the desk his hands on the desk, comfortable posture.  
  
- "So" Angel began "Im hurry, so I gonna make short"  
  
- "Do" the demon said polite.  
  
- "I really want find my son's soul, cause like you have could noticed finding your friend, my son his a little grumpy when we touch at his stuff"  
  
- "Yeah, but how is it possible," the demon stammered.  
  
- "Say that that's not your concern and that it's me who asks the questions"  
  
The demon nodded.  
  
- "So, where is the soul?"  
  
- "I don't know, the controller have taken it away in this time"  
  
- "How do we call a controller?"  
  
- "I don't know"  
  
Angel straightened up quickly, the demon made a jump.  
  
- "But I can give you the name and address of someone who knows" Angel crossed his arms.  
  
- "Which spell, did you use for the extraction?"  
  
- "I don't know, Ethan was in charge of all that. He used a stuff he knew, not a lot of people know it"  
  
- "Giles should be a help here" Buffy said.  
  
- "Address" Angel said. The demon looked him confused...  
  
- "Oh yeah, sure!" Angel gave him, paper and pen and then the demon wrote and held it out to Angel who gave it to Cordelia. Cordelia looked at.  
  
- "Oh, our fat guy. He gonna happy to see us again" She said looking Buffy.  
  
- "Ok, we take charge to all" Buffy said looking Angel "Giles is coming"  
  
- "What we do of him?" Cordelia asked pointing the demon.  
  
- "He gets away. Not too far, I gonna need him again. If not, he's dead" Angel said looking the demon in his eyes.  
  
The girls went out, Cordelia sighing out loud. The demon looked Angel without moving, Angel seemed approached threatening so the demon got up and ran outside almost hurting Wesley who was going toward Angel.  
  
- "The spell he used, because of the material and what the demon said that should be a ritual Eurykaël, an order who loved believe that all the power of every dimensions were in the human souls. That was a peaceful order but with the passing centuries it began to reject its old theories and use demonic essence for make dark magic. The order has been banished of this dimension for another and its existence has been forgotten. I doubt knowing to use that ritual.........."  
  
- "I do" A familiar voice said entering in the room.  
  
- "Rupert" Angel said.  
  
Wesley turned back and nodded to him. He was embarrassed front of Giles. For Wes, Giles was all that he messed up.  
  
- "So what is the problem? Buffy called me and said to come here with Xander, the faster as possible"  
  
Anya entered in the room.  
  
- "Hi!"  
  
Angel looked her thoughtfully.  
  
- "Xander has changed a lot"  
  
- "Oh, Angel, Wesley, Anya. Xander wasn't here so I took the first under hand" Giles said.  
  
- "And that is nothing about sex" Anya said.  
  
Angel screwed up his eyes.  
  
- "So?" Giles repeated.  
  
- "Hum.....before you have to know that I have a son" Angel began. Giles took a surprised look.  
  
- "How is it possible?"  
  
- "We don't know"  
  
Giles faced Wesley.  
  
- "Did you tell it to the Council?"  
  
- "Hola!" Angel cut him "I made the experience of the Council with Faith. I prefer that they stay where they are, meaning with an ocean that separates them of my son"  
  
- "Sure, but, they might have or find files or things on him. How did that happen? Who is the mother? Wait a minute. We are talking about a normal child right? Born in normal condition. No, because if we are talking about some vampire you turned, I already helped Spike and now he doesn't let us anymore, so thanks but Im too old for do that again"  
  
- "Yeah, a normal child, well born normally, well.....oh....say that, at least conceived normally" Wesley explained.  
  
- "Darla is the mother. Brought back human for torture me for sleep with me and make me lose my soul by some evil lawyers then turned vamp by Drusilla" Giles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Then I gave up and slept with her, but nothing has passed. Nine months after she was pregnant, a boy. She staked herself for he can bear. Well, pass the little story in which is explained why he's now seventeen, eighteen, don't know exactly, but here we are"  
  
- "You're trying to say that to baby he's not anymore" Giles asked rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  
  
- "Yeah, I pursue?" Angel said letting time for Giles to adjust.  
  
- "Of course"  
  
- "He has certain vamp abilities, like the speed, the ears and he has an essence....."  
  
- "An essence?" Giles asked.  
  
- "Not vampires. His own"  
  
- "Oh. Like a copy of his soul. How could he have the both? Well, every human have a good and a bad side but not a good, a bad and a very bad side."  
  
- "Certainly a contamination because of the nature of his parents, I could say more precisely of Darla. Like the divorced syndrome." Wesley said.  
  
- "Yeah, but how did you discover the essence, is he kind of Dr Jekyll and Mister Hyde?"  
  
- "Someone took his soul. One of your acquaintances. Ethan Rayne" Angel said.  
  
- "Oh, I was sure that I will see him soon this one"  
  
- "Hum......in fact you won't. He's dead"  
  
- "Oh. So you need me for put the soul in the body"  
  
- "Yes" Angel said "well, when we gonna have it"  
  
- "Oh" Giles said "And where is Buffy?"  
  
- "Well, she's searching a way for go in the other dimension..where Connor's soul is"  
  
- "Connor? The child?" Giles said.  
  
- "Yes"  
  
- "Irish. Never had a big weakness for Irish" Giles said kidding, Angel smiled.  
  
Anya had rejoined Spike and Dawn.  
  
- "Ok, I have for mission to bring back dawn to Sunnydale" Anya said Dawn. Dawn sighed. "And you Spike? What do you do? You stay here stuck to Buffy or you come"  
  
Spike wanted to stay with Buffy but that would have been a wrong maneuver.  
  
- "No, Dawn is safe. I come" Dawn got up her head surprised.  
  
- "Then we go!" Anya said enthusiast.  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
- "At three! One, two, three!"  
  
Buffy kicked the middle of the double door. The girls entered in the luxurious office.  
  
- "Hey fatty! Happy to see us again?"  
  
Buffy and Faith placed themselves to each sides of the chair. Cordelia in the front.  
  
- "We have one question, very simple, very fast and after we go out" Cordelia said. The Feegan nodded.  
  
- "How do we contact the controllers?"  
  
- "We call them" Feegan said.  
  
- "Okay. Which spell?"  
  
- "None" Cordelia threw him a glare.  
  
- "We call them on the phone" The three girls looked at each other confused.  
  
- "Well, give the number"  
  
The guy took a card and gave it to Cordelia. A number was written on it. Faith and Buffy went toward the door followed by Cordelia who turned back.  
  
- "Oh, and sorry for the door, nobody taught her how to knock" She smiled and went outside.  
  
The girls went outside and went in Buffy's car. Cordelia talked the first.  
  
- "It's crazy. I and angel have searched during hours in old books about the controllers when finally what, we should have searched in the yellow pages"  
  
- "yeah, no more values" Buffy said.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
They arrived to the hotel.  
  
- "Giles!" Buffy said "Where's Dawn?"  
  
- "Go back to Sunnydale with Spike and Anya" Giles answered.  
  
Buffy astonished, Spike leaved without a good bye, whatever.  
  
- "We've got the number of the controllers" Cordelia said.  
  
- "Number?" Angel said frowning.  
  
- "Don't ask me"  
  
- "You have Connor?" Faith asked concerned.  
  
- "Yeah, Gunn and Wes caught him. He's upstairs, sleeping"  
  
- "Good" she said comforted.  
  
- "So, we call" Wes said.  
  
Angel took the phone and made the number.  
  
- "What I said?"  
  
Suddenly a kind of black mist invaded the room. A controller appeared.  
  
- "Ow, it's quicker than the post office" Cordelia said.  
  
Everybody looked the controller. He looked them during a moment then talked.  
  
- "Well. Wassup?" he said. Everybody was the mouth large opened. Cordelia approached.  
  
- "Hum. Hey! We want you bring us in the dimension where you bring the souls" she said.  
  
- "Sure" The controller said. "Who come?"  
  
- "So, just like that?" Angel stammered. The controller looked at him with his little red eyes.  
  
- "I and faith" Buffy said.  
  
- "That might be dangerous it's better I go"  
  
- "And if something happen here, and your son, you have to stay, I go Im the slayer it's my job"  
  
- "Ok, we gonna try to find the other kids so try to find the souls"  
  
- "Because there are other children?" Giles said.  
  
- "Yes, Ethan had his little market"  
  
- "Im not surprised"  
  
The controller listened turning his head for look every time who was speaking.  
  
- "Well" he sighed.  
  
- "We go" Buffy said "What do we do?"  
  
-"Give me your hands" the controller took their hands, he faced angel "I send you the invoice by mail"  
  
- "Okay" Angel said still astonished.  
  
Suddenly the mist was here again but Faith, Buffy and the controller not anymore.  
  
- "Wow that" Angel said.  
  
- "Yes" Giles nodded.  
  
- "For sure" Wesley added.  
  
The three men and Cordy went out of the office. Gunn and Fred were at opposite side of the room.  
  
- "What's going on? What we do?"  
  
- "Faith and Buffy track down the souls, we need to find and bring again the demon" Gunn went toward the door "oh, and ask him to bring the money of my son's soul" Fred got up.  
  
- "What are you doing?" Gunn asked.  
  
- "I come"  
  
- "Oh yeah"  
  
- "Yeah" Gunn sighed and went outside.  
  
- "For the ritual, I need do some researches, that makes a long time I didn't experimented"  
  
- "I have the book here" Wes said, Giles followed him in the office.  
  
- "Well, I gonna do......." Angel said. Lorne went downstairs.  
  
- "He's awake"  
  
- "Well, go see the devil" Angel went toward the stairs.  
  
  
  
TBC.......... 


	18. Another found second part

Like a hell family  
  
Chapter 17: Another found second part.  
Willow was at her house, well at the Summers house. She took a bath for relax. When, suddenly everything got sparkling and shining. Willow went off of the bathtub passing front of the mirror she stopped when she saw her eyes completely dark. She gasped and sat on the floor for take back her breath. At this moment Xander burst in.  
  
- "Willow!!! Giles!!....................Someone!!!"  
  
Willow got up with pain. She looked in the mirror and saw that her face was normal again. She went downstairs gasping and worried.  
  
- "Wh.....what?"  
  
- "Something happened. The hell mouth opened"  
  
- "Oh my god!!"  
  
- "Yeah, but it shut right after"  
  
- "How that?" Willow knew as well that the hell mouth opened.  
  
- "I don't know. Where's Giles?"  
  
- "Away. Buffy called"  
  
- "What we do?"  
  
- "We go see it"  
  
Willow took her jacket and want outside.  
  
- "Ah yeah" Xander said with a hesitating voice.  
  
Willow and Xander arrived at the school, in the past their school. They entered, at every corridor they could see bits of their past. Xander moved forward hesitant. Willow was confident; if the hell mouth opened she would feel it. Willow entered in the ancient library; suddenly she stopped overcome with a wave that made her shudder. She approached of the spot and passed her hand close of the floor, little electric shocks connected her to the floor.  
  
- "So? What's going on?"  
  
- "No clue" Willow said getting up "We need Giles. I don't understand"  
  
- "Yeah, weird, I mean we don't have a coming apocalypse"  
  
Willow looked the spot where the hell mouth was. She could hear it in her ears. Willow would have been afraid if the sound wasn't so attractive. Willow pulled herself together. They needed to call Giles. Willow and Xander went outside and took direction toward the Summers house. They arrived.  
  
- "Ok, we do........Dawn!!!" Willow screamed. The two girls hugged then Xander Dawn then Anya Xander.  
  
- "We've got a problem. Where are Buffy and Giles?" Willow asked.  
  
- "Buffy and Giles are in LA. Ethan Rayne has taken Angel's son's soul and Angel's son has killed Ethan Rayne and Faith is there too. Who's Ethan Rayne" Dawn said without take a breath.  
  
- "Since when Angel has a son?"  
  
- "And where is Spike?" Willow asked.  
  
- "We deposed him where he asked, in the high school and yeah, Angel has a human son who looses his soul too"  
  
- "Spike is in the school?" Willow said "We have to go! Quick!"  
______________________________________  
- "Yeah, well Im not hurry"  
  
Angel was going upstairs Lorne front of him.  
  
- "yeah, but we have too, not really the choice"  
  
Angel opened his door. Connor was laying on the bed against the bed head. Angel remembered a scene of the exorcist. He approached a bit for finally be close of the bed.  
  
- "You're alright," he asked. Ok not a good question but what say in that kind of situation.  
  
- "better than ever" Connor replied impassive.  
  
- "yeah, I know this feeling"  
  
- "And you miss it?"  
  
- "Not really"  
  
- "Oh, no.....well say that you have missed it, it's for that Im here" Connor said "You have to tell me the next time you have the intention to loose your soul again, if you want you can take Cordy, she's good but she puts the teeth" Connor chattered his teeth and laughed softly. Angel looked impassive but even if he was prepared that staid hard to hear and.......well disgusting.  
  
- "Are you hungry?"  
  
- "Nope" Angel turned back for leave "What are you doing?"  
  
- "I leave. You need nothing so I come back later"  
  
- "Ah yeah, right, you're like that" Connor said petty then he looked through the window simulating disinterest for Angel's departure.  
  
- "What do you mean?" Angel asked.  
  
- "No, nothing" Connor replied. Angel nodded and turned back again and said opening the door.  
  
- "Don't worry, your soul will be here soon, everything gonna be right again"  
  
- "Oh yeah! You mean that you have found a solution or is that plan gonna be a cock up again which at the end you gonna give up.......no, I say that coz I don't want to stay attached during seventeen years. I'd like to fuck the lil rebel slayer before she becomes old and ugly" Angel opened the door "Oh! Wait!" Angel stopped but didn't turn back.  
  
- "What?"  
  
- "Could you ask Cordy to come see me, Im feeling terribly alone and......all. I know she's particularly nice in that kind of situation"  
  
Angel went out and closed the door.  
  
- "They could at least have put a TV here" Connor grumbled.  
______________________________________  
They arrived at the school. Willow in front. They entered careful.  
  
- "You should have stayed at home Dawn!"  
  
- "Oh, s'alright Im not a baby!"  
  
- "Ok, can somebody tell me why we are here?" Xander asked.  
  
- "For find Spike" Willow said.  
  
- "Somebody has a better reason" joking Xander.  
  
They went toward the basement. Xander noticed something on a stuff.  
  
- "Oh! Damn! He has bad coated! This plank gonna be eat by the mites. Oh Gosh this Roger!....................rest in peace."  
  
They continued to move forward in the basement. Nobody was here. They went upstairs.  
  
- "maybe he went outside" Anya said.  
  
- "Yeah, possible, but don't ask me to search a little pile of dust" Xander said.  
  
- "It's the day Anya" Willow sighed.  
  
- "Ah, ya right, I forget all the time"  
  
- "Well I don't forget" Xander said threatening.  
  
They went in the corridor ready for leave, when, suddenly they heard a noise in the library. They approached slowly. Xander took a stick. He took it up ready for hit every bad thing that could show up. He prepared him for do it when he saw a shadow when.......  
  
- "Spike!" Spike turned back and made a jump back when he saw Xander with his stick.  
  
- "What are ya doin'?! You're crazy!?" Spike said.  
  
- "Yeah, it's me the crazy guy who talks to hallucinations" Xander said sarcastically.  
  
- "Yeah, right, you even your hallucinations don't want listen your babbling" Spike replied.  
  
- "You know what, Im boring to have you always here"  
  
Suddenly like the first time the hell mouth opened and a tentacle went out of it, it caught spike by his ankle. Willow collapsed on the floor.  
  
- "What the bloody hell is that?" the tentacle pulled and Spike disappeared in the hole that shut right after.  
  
- "Spike!!" Anya screamed "The floor swallowed him!"  
  
Willow got up her head toward Xander. He gasped seeing her eyes totally black.  
  
- "Willow?!"  
______________________________________  
- "Yes, I think it's this one" Rupert said showing Wesley something in a book.  
  
Cordelia went out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a glass of water on a plate. Angel, who was standing his hands on the back of the couch listening abstractedly Wes and Giles, noticed her and went toward her.  
  
- "What are you doing?"  
  
- "I bring food for Connor" she said "He must be hungry even if he said the contrary"  
  
- "I'll do it" Angel said attempting to take the plate but Cordy refused.  
  
- "Angel, Im not afraid. I can deal with that" Angel nodded and let her go following her.  
  
She stopped and smiled.  
  
- "I can go alone"  
  
- "He can be violent"  
  
- "Don't worry, I saw worse"  
  
She went upstairs in the room Connor was. She opened the door. Connor frowned then smiled seeing who was there.  
  
- "Hey! Look who's here!" He said.  
  
- "I thought you were hungry"  
  
- "Oh...and do you often thought 'bout me?" he asked with a big smile.  
  
- "Yeah, but not like you'd want it"  
  
- "Ah, coz you know want I want?" he looked her, she said nothing "If you really want to know, come closer I gonna whisper it in your ear"  
  
- "No, I think I gonna stay where I am" she posed the plate on the bed table and stepped back a bit.  
  
- "Im boring to be attached!!"  
  
- "Yeah well, it's the punishment when we play at put off people's skulls"  
  
- "It's not with you I could do that, its already empty but Im not so much in violence, you know, I could make to you other stuff very pleasant that could be violent too if you want" she rolled her eyes "Why dad doesn't come anymore? I miss him" he said with an innocent look.  
  
- "if you need something, call" she turned back toward the door.  
  
- "Cordy!!" she turned back "I need to piss. Don't you want hold it for me?" he laughed.  
  
Cordy went out and closed the door. She went downstairs.  
  
- "Why being evil means automatically being obscene? Can you tell me?" Cordelia asked Angel.  
  
- "I don't know" he said "What did he say?"  
  
- "Some really not pretty things"  
  
- "you want I spank him?" Angel joked.  
  
- "Oh! Certainly not! He could be able to say that he likes that and here that would be really obscene"  
  
Angel imagined and screwed his eyes with disgust.  
  
- "Yeah, right that would be"  
______________________________________  
Gunn was driving his truck silently, freeze face. Fred was embarrassed but be embarrassed pissed off her so she was upset. There was a death silent in the car.  
  
- "You know where it is?" Fred said for break the ice.  
  
- "Of course! You think I don't know where I go" Gunn replied badly.  
  
- "Yeah, that's right. That was a stupid question" Fred said embarrassed.  
  
Gunn felt bad for has been so mean with her.  
  
- "It's a kind of warehouse, the entry of the basement is somewhere around, not far away" Gunn said her gently.  
  
- "Listen Charles, I......"  
  
"No. Don't feel obliged. I know what you gonna say and its ok with me"  
  
- "I just want to know what I need to do for appease the tension"  
  
- "Listen I don't know I ........time I think" Fred nodded.  
  
Fred had been the first love of Gunn so that was hard to forget her like that. Gunn would have never believed he could fall in love with someone at this point, so hard to realise that all was gone.  
  
- "Its here" he parked the car along the pavement and he went off of the car.  
  
Fred did it too and followed him. They entered in the basement. Gunn passed the room where Connor was prisoner then the room where Ethan had been killed. They went upstairs and found the demon with two big vamps sat in his chair behind a desk. Gunn looked him, cold.  
  
- "Yes, it's for what?" the demon showing off.  
  
- "Angel send us for bring you to him, sir" Fred said politely.  
  
- "Good, good" the demon said.  
  
He stared at the two vamps Gunn thought that was weird. Then the demon followed to the car. They were all the three close on the seat. The demon was happy to be next to Fred but less of Gunn. They arrived to the hotel and entered. The demon approached Angel.  
  
- "Yeah"  
  
- "Where did you put the corpses?"  
  
- "The corpses? Which?"  
  
- "What? There are other corpses?"  
  
- "Huh? The youngsters? We threw them in the streets, different places"  
  
Gunn got up his head.  
  
- "The little Barwin. He was in the hospital, in an inexplicable coma"  
  
- "yeah, the fall in the coma, but they finish by die without a soul" the demon said, Angel threw him a dark look.  
  
- "The money" Angel said.  
  
- "You won't take my money!?"  
  
- "Where it is," Angel said threatening.  
  
- "At the bank, in a lockers"  
  
- "Well, we go in my office see that"  
  
The demon followed Angel with a bad look and then followed him. Angel shut the door. Gunn rejoined Wes and Giles who were went in a big watcher discussion. Gunn felt a little lost. Fred rejoined Cordelia on the couch.  
  
- "Okay, now, we have to see the kid" Giles said "I use the stones but I don't know if the theoretic of Humphäel match up with the possession of an essence, well always more than the Eurykaël one"  
  
- "Yes" they took some material and went upstairs. Gunn went in the kitchen, see Lorne. The two girls were on the couch.  
  
- "So, you and Wes?" Cordelia said nodding.  
  
- "Hum.....yeah....well....." Fred said embarrassed.  
  
- "No need to be embarrassed, it's cool, well it's not my business.......so how it is?" continued Cordy approaching more to Fred.  
  
- "Well it's........" suddenly, two vampires entered in the hotel and caught Cordy and Fred.  
  
- "Angel!" Cordy called.  
  
Angel went out of the office and had the surprise to see the two vamps holding Cordy and Fred. The demon moved out of the office too, he was behind Angel holding a gun against his back.  
  
- "So who obey to the other now"  
  
Angel turned back quickly and sent the gun across the room the demon following closely. The two vampires released the two girls and rushed toward Angel. Angel fought them, they were sturdy. The demon tried discretely to take his gun. A foot blocked it, the demon got up his head and saw Gunn shacking his head. Gunn punched him during that Angel was killing the both vamps. Gunn caught the demon and brought him to Angel.  
  
- "Gunn, can you do me a favour" Angel asked.  
  
- "sure"  
  
- "Could you take that thing and shut him in one of his little pretty room where he put my son"  
  
- "You want I shut him in the warehouse" Angel nodded "No problem man"  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, Angel took it.  
  
- "Willow?! What's wrong?"  
TBC............... 


End file.
